Champions Training
by deathy-cool
Summary: Re-write: GirlHarry It's the last day of Harry Potter's fourth year at Hogwarts. A plan is in the making and the three remaining Champions have decided to do what the tournament was originally for. Complete Summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

MUST READ!:

Since the little box says that my entire summary wont fit into it well I will write the complete one here. Note to take in. The Original has been replaced with this one. Let us hope it's just as good as that one.

Summary: It's the last day of Harry Potter's fourth year at Hogwarts. A plan is in the making and the three remaining Champions have decided to do what the tournament was originally for. Now Harry Potter is in for new discoveries, new identity and new friends. Read and find out how Harry's first free summer is like.

Important facts about story:

Harry is a girl by birth but her appearance was hidden from everybody. No complaining about this because it's my story and not yours.

Harry is able to do wandless magic, she has hidden a few things from everybody. This will be explained in the story.

Harry is out of character because she didn't spend her summer with the usual people.

This story contains Femslash. If you don't like it don't read it. Also it wont be permanent so don't worry.

I suck at doing french accents in writing, so I will be replacing the h only. It will be replaced with a ' when Fleur speaks. As for Viktors accent the w will be replaced with a v. Until I can improve those two things that will be all.

P.s sorry for my grammar, it's gotten better though.

Before I forget, I do not own Harry Potter or any of the Characters. I am just borrowing them from J. K. Rowling and not making any profit.

Now let's start the story.

Chapter 1

...

...

..

the soft sound the water made as it fell onto the pavement was always something Harry Potter had loved. Mix that with the smell of rain as it fell from the sky above you had a very happy and relaxed Harry Potter. Well normally. Right now he was in a car with his relatives, Vernon, Petunia and Dudley Dursley. They were going back to Privet Drive were they lived. Of course to everybody looking at the car nobody would think that Harry Potter was a famous wizard who had just seen the murder of a friend by a Dark Lord called Voldemort. No they would only see a family driving home from the train.

As they were approaching a corner, a sufficient distance from the train station Harry sat straighter and addressed his uncle.

"You can let me off here." he stated.

"And why would I do that boy?" His uncle grunted.

"Because then you wouldn't have to deal with me for the entire summer." Harry answered making the man grin and suddenly he stopped at the corner and got out.

Harry fallowed suit and went to the trunk of the car were he got his own trunk along with his owl. Swiftly he opened the cage and told her to meet him at the Leaky Cauldron tomorrow morning and to let nobody see her. Swiftly the beautiful snowy owl flew away.

With a nod to his uncle Harry started to walk away. He heard the car start once more and then the wells run over a puddle of water as the car drove away. He was at last free. Finding a small porch area he put his trunk under it and started to rummage through it. Finding what he was looking for he pulled his Invisibility Cloak out and stuffed it into his pocket. After that pulled his water proff cloak and put it on. Finally he shut his trunk and looked around. When he saw that nobody was around he waived his hand over it and shrank it. With a small smile he put the trunk into his pocket.

He had only started to learn wandless magic after the third task after Cedric's Death and his return. Suddenly a flashback from the last day of school came back to him.

...Flashback...

Harry was walking through the halls of Hogwarts, his face void of all emotions. He didn't want to speak with anybody, he didn't even want to be around people at that point. He was still getting over the death of a fellow student. A death he witnessed on top of the return of the Dark Lord Voldemort, a Dark Lord who had killed his own parents and even tried to kill him. Suddenly, as he was about to turn a corner, he was pulled into a secret passage way. When his eyes adjusted to the darkness of the place, he was shocked to see Fleur Delacour and Viktor Krum. He was confused for a few seconds but that confusion turned to shock as Fleur hugged him. Hesitantly he patted her back and finally she released him but Harry was shocked when he saw tears in her eyes.

"Oh 'Arry, I am so so very sorry for what you \ave gone t'oug'!" She sniffed making him frown. "You are such a brave, brave boy, you have done so much yet you have never been repaid." She continued, her french accent becoming harder to decipher but Viktor soon stepped in.

"Ve understand vhat you did Harry. Ve find that your Minister of Magic is quite foolish not to inspect your clam that your Dark Lord has returned to life. Ve have, vith out belief of your words, decided to train this summer. Myself and Fleur vish to invite you to train vith us. Ve can teach you and you can teach us." Viktor stated and causing Harry's eyes to widen in shock. "I also vish to apologies. I had could not stop the imperious curse that had been placed on me."

"That was not your fault Viktor, a Death Eater, one of Voldemort's best, had put it on you. It's hard to fight the curse." Harry stated.

"Yet rumours are you could." Viktor stated making Harry blush.

"We cannot blame ourselves for t'ings we 'ad no control over." Fleur announced making both boys smile at her. "We must concentrate on the goal. Do you accept our help 'Arry?" Fleur asked.

"I accept and thank you for considering this." Harry whispered.

"It is no trouble!" Fleur exclaimed making Harry smile.

"All ve are missing is a location to train." Viktor announced.

"We can go to t'e bank. The Delacours have no properties in England t'at could 'elp." Fleur whispered.

"Nor do the Krums."

"I don't know." Harry said while making both Viktor and Fleur look at him in shock.

"You do not knov of your family?" Viktor asked confused.

"No. Nobody really mentioned anything about them. All I have is my trust vault." Harry told them.

"Mes c'est impossible! 'ow can you not know of your family 'Arry. The Potters are very well known and extremely old, powerful, influenciel and rich." Fleur exclaimed making Harry blink.

"Really, I didn't know. Truthfully." Harry said making Fleur shake her head.

"You s'ould have been told, parce que you are a heir of the family." Fleur whispered.

"Ve can address that once ve go to Gringotts." Viktor said.

"I do know that the Potters have all sorts of castled. Mes Parents said that the elder Potter always held parties and we were always invited." Fleur said making Harry brighten.

"When should we meet to do this?" Harry asked.

"The day after you return home." Viktor announced.

"There is only one thing wrong with our plan. I'm under age, how can I learn and teach you guys things when I can't do magic with out being expelled? On top of that how can I teach you guys things. You're seventh years?" Harry exclaimed.

"T'ere are wards around all the ancestral 'omes. It blocks the signal your magic makes with you use it. Plus I'm certain you can teac' us t'ings 'Arry, you are a very talented boy." Fleur answered.

"If you say so Fleur." Harry whispered, still a little hesitant but he trusted this two, he didn't know why but he did.

With a nod Harry and Viktor shook hands while Fleur hugged them both. A new allegiance had been formed.

...End of Flashback...

Shaking his head from the thoughts of the past, Harry started to make his way towards a much more secluded area. Arriving he raised his wand hand and with a bang it appeared. Before Stan could say anything Harry got on, paid him and told him were he wanted to go, before taking a sit on one of the chairs. He made sure to hold on and with a bang they were gone and Harry was very happy he had held on. Within five minutes they arrived in front of the Leaky Cauldron and he got off. Making sure his hood was still on he walked into the pub he went to the bar and waited for Tom to notice him.

"Hello how may I help you?" He asked.

"I need a room and complete privacy, nobody can know I'm here." Harry said while raising his hood slightly.

Tom gave him a cheerful smile and with a nod told motioned him to fallow. Harry did as told and soon he was in a large room with a double bed, a washroom.

"Thank you Tom." Harry said as he handed some money over.

"No need to thank me Harry. Oh and I trust you. I know you, you're a good boy and you wouldn't lie about something as big as You-know-who coming back from the dead. I've gotten better wards around the place and I'm always on my guard." Tom stated making Harry smile.

"Thank you Tom. I'm happy you believe me." Harry whispered.

Soon Tom left leaving Harry alone. He looked around and sat on his bed. With a sigh he took his trunk out and un-shrank it before going through it. Finally he took out a muggle sketch pad and a set of muggle sketch pencils before propping himself up against his pillow. He had always had a love for art. He loved sketching and most of the time he only doodled. Right now though he had an idea. He had always wanted a tattoo. It was the one rebel thing he actually wanted since he was a child. He had seen a guy with a tattoo on one haft of his head when he was young. His aunt had hated it and he had loved it. With a tattoo picture in mind he started to draw. When he finished it looked perfect. It was a black Hungarien Horntail. Looking at the time he found that it was only two in the afternoon. He had been drawing for the passed three hours. Shaking his head he stood and stretched before grabbing his cloak and leaving. Maybe Tom knew where he could get a Tattoo.

Arriving downstairs he found Tom at the bar and went over.

"What can I do for you kid?" He asked when he noticed him.

"Tom, is there any place in Diagon that do tattoo's?" He asked making the man blink.

"Actually no, but there is a place in Nocturn Alley. It's not far from the entrance but do you really wanted one kid?" Tom asked.

"Yes since I was a little kid." Harry answered with a grin. After the name of the shop Harry thanked Tom before leaving.

Hurriedly he walked through Diagon Alley until he arrived at the entrance to Knocturn Alley. Walking in he made his way through until he found the shop he was looking for.

It was bizarre looking store for a magical alley. There was bright green neon lights done in the shops name, Kiky's Tattoo's, plus the building looked a little dirty. Shaking his head he walked inside and had to take a step back. The inside was really not like the outside. It was spotless, perfectly clean although a little dark. The walls were a pretty nice purple while the floor was dark stone. There were chairs done in black leather and silver studs against the window wall and one wall had pictures of all sorts of Tattoo ideas. Going to the counter Harry noticed a small silver bell. Softly he tapped it and in second a woman appeared.

The woman was like her store, in Harry's opinion. She was bizarre. She had all sorts of Tattoo's covering her body and her hair was black with purple strands. She was wearing a black corset with a dark purple frilly skirt and high heel boots.

"Hi the names Kiky Holicuper, what can I do for you?" She asked cheerfully.

"I need a tattoo done on my back." Harry answered while handing the parchment over.

Kiky looked at it and whistled softly.

"Dude this is really good art. You'd make a good artist." She commented making him blush.

"Thanks," Harry whispered making her smirk.

"You say back right, okay fallow me." Kiky giggled before leading him into the back room. Walking in Harry found that the room was just as beautiful as the other room just a lot simpler. "Okay all you need to do is take your shirt of along with your pants. Not your boxers but I need to do this efficiently." Kiky stated making Harry blush.

Shaking his head he pulled his cloak off fallowed by his shirt. He was a little hesitant about the pants but did as told before laying on the padded table.

"Okay kiddo, this will hurt and since it's a big one it's going to be much longer then a smaller one. Hope your ready and try not to move to much." Kiky stated.

**Shouldn't be as bad as the Cruciatus curse. **Harry thought before closing his eyes.

A few hours latter Harry was in a lot of pain from the tattoo but everything was going really well. He gently pulled the t-shirt back over his stinging back, hissing a few times as he did so, before putting his cloak on. After that he paid her and accepted the bottle of cleaning solution.

"Clean it for a week with this, morning and night and it should be fine, anything else you want?" She asked.

Harry was about to refuse when he noticed something about Kiky. Both her ears were completely pierced, not only that but her eyebrow to. She seemed to notice him looking and stuck her tongue out showing him that it too was pierced.

"So?" She asked.

"Anything you recommend?" He asked making her smirk.

"Well there is this one thing I'm planning on doing and I think you would look really hot with it." She answered before taking him to a sit.

Ten minutes later Harry left the store with a pair of 'snake fangs' and both his ears completely pierced. His 'snake fangs' were actually two small and thin white gold hoops around his lower lip.

Leaving that store he started to make his way back to the Leaky Cauldron when suddenly a book store caught his attention. Thinking that it wouldn't hurt, he walked in and started to look around. After a few minutes he was able to find a few things of interest, a book on Wandless Magic, one on the Animagus Transformation, a hand written journal explaining the Dark Arts by one Orion Black. Going he payed for the books before leaving the alley. He had to hurry because the sun was setting and he knew that the night wasn't safe were he was.

Arriving at the Leaky Cauldron he ordered diner, some soup, and took two hours eating it thanks to his new accessories. Going he gave his boll to Tom who instantly noticed his 'snake fangs' and shook his head.

"Well you have to rebel at some point in your life." He whispered making Harry grin then he went up to his room.

He cleaned his tattoo and piercings before climbing in bed and falling asleep. He was exhausted


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

...

...

..

The next day shined brightly as the sun leaked in through the crack in the curtains. Harry Potter groaned as he woke up. He had never been a morning person and everybody in his dorm knew that. Shaking his head he tried to go back to sleep until he heard tapping at his window. Hissing softly he got up and stumbled to the window. Opening it he let Hedwig in. Shaking his head he looked around his room at the Leaky Cauldron before grabbing a towel, his cleaning supplies and went to the bathroom. In there he turned the shower on and got in.

After washing his tattoo and piercings he did his hair and the rest of his body before getting out. He grabbed his towel and dried himself before putting a pair of jeans on with an over sized t-shirt. After that he grabbed his cloak and went downstairs. There he ate his porridge for an hour before leaving the Leaky Cauldron for Gringotts.

Arriving at Gringotts he soon spotted Fleur and Viktor standing on the stop step. They had changed slightly during the past day he hadn't seen them. Fleur had her hair up in a ponytail and was wearing a blue short skirt with a white blouse and a pair of white stiletto heel boots. Viktor stood beside her wearing a pair of black pants with a green t-shirt. Harry smirked when he noticed an ear-piercing in the older boy's ear. Going he instantly hugged Fleur who hugged back.

"'Arry!" She exclaimed brightly.

"Hi Fleur." he returned while looking up at her and making her gasp.

"W'at did you do!" She asked.

"Thought I needed a little bit of a change that's all." He answered making her and Viktor laugh.

"It is great Harry," Viktor stated making Harry smirk.

"Thanks, let's go in."

Walking into Gringotts and Harry went strait to a counter that was free. There there were met with an old looking Goblin.

"What do you need?" It asked.

"Monsieur Potter must speak wit' the 'ead of t'e Potter Estate." Fleur answered making Harry smile.

"Of course. This way." The Goblin answered before leading them away from the main hall of Gringotts.

They walked for a few minutes until they entered a grand looking office and told to sit down.

Doing as told the Goblin then left stating the the Head of the Potter Estate would be with them shortly. That left the trio to talk to each other. Fleur commenting on how she liked Harry's 'snake fangs'. Suddenly though the door opened and an even older looking goblin walked in.

"Mister Potter it is a pleasure to finally meet you. I am Warlicot and I'm the Head of the Potter Estate." The Goblin said in a gruff voice.

"It's a pleasure to meet you sir."

"I was informed that you requested to meet with me." The Goblin said as he took his seat.

"Yes sir, you see my friends here said that I should know about my Family Estate since I'm heir. The thing is I have never heard a thing about it or anything to do with the Potter Family. I'm really sorry but I'm completely clueless to my family." Harry revealed making the Goblin frown.

"If you know nothing of the Potter family, wish I believe you, then who has been getting your monthly detailed documents on your vault and such?" Warlicot muttered.

"What you were sending me reports?" Harry asked confused.

"Of course since you were eleven and you came here for the first time." Warlicot answered then shook his head. "I give you my apologies Mister Potter but let me assure you. Gringotts will be doing everything in it's power to get to the bottom of this. We shall be doing a complete investigation into your account and everything to do with it. For now let us get to busyness. I wish to ask if we can do a blood test. We need to verify a few things and see if there is anything new to add to the list of things you own. There is a possibility your mother comes from a long line of squibs." The Goblin stated making Harry blink.

"Sure." He agreed.

The Goblin nodded and then took out a beautiful dagger with a ink pen and some parchment. He handed the dagger and ink pen over to Harry who looked at them confused.

"Cut your finger and let three drops of blood fall into the ink pen." The Goblin instructed.

With a node Harry took the cap off before doing as told. Finally he put the cap back on and handed the pen over with the dagger. The Goblin accepted both and then put the pen on the parchment. Suddenly it stood and started to write.

"To explain what the pen does. First it will write ever spell that is currently in affect on you. There shouldn't be many at all. Then there will come a list of families you are related to. Those families will have either the word first or second. Those means that you would either be from the first branch, and so entitled to being Head of the Family if there are none apart from you in existence and second means you come from the branch family and only hold power if there are nobody from the main family alive. Finally it will list a set of abilities that you have, if you have them." Warlicot explained making the smile.

After a few minutes the pen fell to the desk and the Goblin picked the parchment up and started to read. After a few minutes he growled then handed the parchment over to Harry before contacting somebody. Looking down at the parchment Harry himself started to read.

_List of spells, charms and jinxes on person: _

_Tracking Charm_

_Concealment Charm_

_Talent Blocking charm (partially broken)_

_Magic Dampening Charm_

_Glamour Charms. _

_Mail blocking Charm_

"Vhat the hell is this!" Viktor shouted, enraged by the fact that his new friend had all this charms on him.

"That Mister Krum is not good news. We are able to find the magical signature of the person who placed those charms on Mister Potter and by law they must be prosecuted. Nobody can get out of it not even the Minister of Magic. Especially considering Mister Potter holds a very large amount of titles now." Warlicot answered.

"What?" Harry whispered then realized he hadn't read the family thing part.

Looking back at the parchment he started to read.

_List of Families:_

_Potter Family _ Father _ (first)_

_Black Family _ Father _ (first)_

_Delacour Family _ Mother _ (second)_

_Le Fay Family _ Mother _ (first)_

_Grindelwald Family _ Mother _ (first)_

_Gryffindor Family _ Father _ (first)_

_Ravenclaw Family _ Mother _ (first)_

"Holly shit." Harry whispered while looking at the two last names.

"You're related to Fleur!" Viktor exclaimed making Fleur smile then Viktor noticed the two last names and whistled.

"Oh mon Dieu." Fleur whispered in French.

"I'm related to Le Fay and Grindelwald!" Harry shouted making the Goblin wince.

"It seems that your mother was not very muggle born." the Goblin stated making Harry laugh softly.

"I guess not but two of the darkest families in History plus one of the founders." He whispered softly.

"You have to understand Mister Potter, the name of the Family is only what you make it. Well I remember a time when the Malfoy's used to be on the side of the light. They had always been for the light until Gillert Grindelwald appeared. I'm sure you will be able to change both the Le Fay and Grindelwald name's for the better." The Goblin stated making Harry smile. "Now let's give you your family rings. You gain three of them because your the heir to four families but the Black's already have a Lord one Sirius Black." The Goblin's stated. "He will be told about you."

"Okay let's hope my dear old godfather can handle the news." Harry whispered then he noticed the five boxes the Goblin gave him.

Each box had a different crest. He recognized the Potter crest because of the P done in dark blue and silver. Around it was a beautiful silver dragon and under it what seemed to be the family motto. Uni nous nous tenons avec le courage dans nos coeurs.

"Fleur can you tell me what this means?" Harry asked while showing her the motto.

"It says. Uni nous nous tenons avec le courage dans nos coeurs, in English it means, united we stand with courage in our 'earts." She answered making Harry smile. It fit the Potter's to a T.

Opening the box his eyes opened wide at the beautiful ring on the pillow. It was in the shape of a dragon with a blue sapphire on it's jaw. Gently he picked it up and put it on his ring finger. It glowed before adjusting to his finger. Putting that box back he took the next one.

The Grindelwald crest was a G with a large raven around it. It's colours were Silver and grey. The motto under it was Von einem Menschen der Möglichkeiten, zu  
einem vollendetem.

(note: Sorry if the German is wrong, if it is tell me what the real translation is and I shall change it immediately.)

"Does anybody know this?" Harry asked and this time Viktor looked at it.

"Yes that's German it means From Being Possible to Being Accomplished." He answered making Harry brighten.

"Thanks." he said before opening the box and looking at the ring. Surprisingly the ring was no in the shape of a raven but actually a very slime band of white gold with a simple black onyx in the centre. Finally he took the last one, the Le Fay box. It's crest had a large F with a beautiful hydra around it. The colours were purple and gold and under it was the family motto and surprisingly it was in modern English. I Would Rather Die than be Disgraced.

Opening the box Harry found a beautiful Hydra ring done in black onyx with purple amethyst eyes.

"I expected to see the motto in Anglo Saxon." Harry whispered.

"It is Mister Potter but I see that is another talent that has slipped out. You read Anglo Saxon as if it modern English." The Goblin explained making Harry blink.

"Okay that's good, I suppose." He whispered before putting the ring on. The three rings merged together and then it formed the Le Fay ring.

After blinking a few times she reached for the fourth box. The next box had a golden G on it under the G was a beautiful golden Griffin with its wings spread wide. Under the Griffin was the family motto. Fortiter et honestè.

"T'at means Boldly and 'onorably." Fleur stated while looking at the box.

With a soft smile she opened it to find a beautiful gold ring in the shape of a Griffin but in it's beak was a red ruby. She placed it on her finger and then reached for the last box. This one had a beautiful R done in bronze under it was a raven with it's wings spread wide and under that was the family motto, Always wise.

Gently she opened it and found a bronze ring in the shape of a raven in flight but inbetween the wings was a purple amethyst. Placing it on her finger she watched as it merged with the other rings yet the Le Fay ring always stayed put.

"All you have to do is think about the ring you want and it will appear. You have nothing to worry about with that ring as it hasn't been seen in thousands of years." The Goblin stated but suddenly the door opened and everybody looked up to see a young man with broad shoulders, tanned skin and dark, dark red hair.

"William Weasley glade you could make it." Warlicot stated making Harry tense. Shit if a Weasley would know where he was then the entire clan would.

"Harry is that you. Bloody hell what are you doing here?" Bill asked looking confused.

"You can't tell anybody you saw me Bill. This has to be kept a secret. I can't return to Privet Drive." Harry pleaded.

"Don't worry mate, I can't tell anybody about this and plus it's not my business. I'll keep your secret Harry." Bill stated making Harry smile.

"Thank you." he whispered.

"Well now that that's over with Mister Weasley, Mister Potter has a set of charms on him that he and I wished removed. Could you do so while also keeping note of the magical signature please." The Goblin ordered.

"Sure thing sir." Bill stated before walking over to Harry.

An hour latter Harry sat there in complete shock with everybody else in a similar stat. Bill had taken everything but the Glamour charms down, now that they were down though it was evident that things were really different and that he wouldn't be keeping that name anymore. Were the once lanky messy black haired emerald green eyes boy used to sit now sat a beautiful young girl with long emerald green eyes with Black hair, a C sized chest and beautiful curves.

Currently Harry was cuddled to Fleur who was hugging her and whispering to her. Harry had taken a really big shock and at that point she didn't really know how to handle it.

"What do I do now?" She whispered softly.

"We 'elp you deal wit' suc' a big c'ange. But first you need a new name 'Arry is not a really good girls name." Fleur stated.

"Ah that I can help me." The goblin stated.

Two hours latter the trio left Gringotts. Harry was now known as Lady Nephele Lily Grindelwald Gryffindor Ravenclaw Black Le Fay Potter. Thanks to the goblins she was now wearing a pair of black jeans with a purple t-shirt and a pair of purple flats. Her emerald eyes were also no longer hiding behind the hideous glasses that Harry Potter had to wear.

"Well, before we go to our new home for the summer we should go shopping, you need new clothes Nephele." Fleur stated making both Viktor and Nephele groan.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

...

...

..

After Fleur's announcement both Viktor and Nephele gulped. Nether one of them liked shopping. Nephele, because she didn't have any fashion sense and Viktor because his fans would always fallow him around. Was she seriously thinking of going shopping right away?

By the look in Fleur's eyes it seemed like they would indeed have to go shopping and she would probably not accept no for an answer.

"Fleur must we really..." She tried but Fleur shook her head.

"W'y else do you t'ink I told you to ask for a bank car silly, you need new clot'es because the ones from before will not do. Especially now t'at you are like t'is. We 'ave a lot of s'opping to do, and not enoug' time to do it all in. Now we must hurry." Fleur said with a gleam in her eyes.

Suddenly Fleur took each of their hands and with strength they didn't know she had started to pull them from store to store. Fleur made sure to get Nephele a full new wardrobe with shoes and even a dress or two. By the end of three hours they were all sitting at the Leaky Cauldron, Fleur with a big smile on her face and both Viktor and Nephele exhausted. They swore to each other that they would never, ever shop with a part veela or even Fleur Delacour again.

"I think ve best get going home nov." Viktor said while shaking his head.

He didn't think he could survive more shopping. They all agreed and Nephele went to get her things and told Hedwig were to go. Once they were all alone, Nephele pulled the portkey pendant Warlicot had given her before leaving. It would bring them to the most secure property she had. Once everybody was touching it Nephele said the password and they were gone.

With a thump they landed and instantly Nephele fell onto the ground. After a few seconds she stood up and looked at the property before her. It was a stunning castle perhaps a little dark but very beautiful. The path leading to the castle had a large dark stone bridge only ten feet in front of them then the rest of the way was a cobblestone pathway. In all rights of the word the castle and bridge were Gothic like.

"C'est magnific." Fleur whispered in french.

"Vhat property is this?" Viktor asked.

"I don't know Warlicot never told me." Nephele whispered then together they started to make there way to the castle.

After a few minutes they arrived and walked in. What meet there eyes was amazingly beautiful.

The floor was a series of black and grey tiles done like a checker board. The windows were all beautiful old style windows that had a scare pattern. While all the walls and ceilings were old archways with lots of details. The drapes covering the windows were beautiful dark, dark purple.

Suddenly a house elf appeared making the trio jump.

"Hello I's Mitzy." The old looking house elf said.

"Hi Mitzy, this is Fleur Delacour, Viktor Krum and I am Nephele Potter. Can you tell us the name of this properties.

"Of course Mistress Potter this is the Hydra's castle." The house elf answered making the trio's eyes open wide. Only one of Nephele's families loved Hydra's and that was Le Fay. They would be living in one of the Le Fay castles.

"Mitzy can you please bring our things to our rooms once we pick them?" Nephele asked.

"But Mistress must sleep in the Master bedroom!" Mitzy exclaimed.

"Eh okay, i will but my two friends have not chosen their own rooms as of yet." Nephele said making the house elf smile.

"Okay!" She said brightly then disappeared with all their things.

"Well let's explore!" Nephele cheered.

"Lead the vay Neph." Viktor said making Nephele turn to him confused. "It is a nickname."

"Oh okay!" She chirped before leading them down one hallways.

They did the first floor first seeing as they were on it. They found numerous broom closets filled with very old, muggle brooms and such then they found a huge ball room, a kitchen that was run by several house elves, they found a formal dining room and a normal dining room that they all agreed to eat in. Everything was a similar design to the hallway dark and Gothic like. They then found a beautiful grand staircase that lead to the second floor. On that floor they found two offices, each were the same but were on separate ends so one had the morning son and the other the afternoon sun. Fleur took the morning sun and Viktor took the Evening.

They found bedrooms of all sorts but nothing they really pleased the trio. They found bathrooms as well but finally when to the third floor. That floor had a duelling room , ritual room and another office. This was was very beautiful it had windows aiming at both ends showing the morning and afternoon sun along with a view of the entire land. There was a second landing that had a sitting area with a fire place and then the trio noticed a beautiful dark metal spiral stair case that lead to another area that had a big library.

"This is my office I guess." Nephele whispered as she looked around.

"Yes, it is a very beautiful office." Viktor said while looking at it.

"Vraiment beau." Fleur whispered.

Leaving the office they found a door that lead to a three level library and the ceiling was in the shape of a dome and completely glass showing the sky above. Leaving that they went to the fourth floor. There were many different rooms up there and finally Fleur and Viktor found their rooms. Fleur's room was one that faced the rising sun, it had a large king sized bed with white curtain's. Viktor's room faced the setting sun and also had a large king size bed but his curtains and other things were red. Nephele's room though was twice the size of the other rooms but she also faced the setting sun. Everything though was done in purple, silver, grey and black. Suddenly she noticed a portrait over the fire place that was in front of the bed.

It was a beautiful young woman with long raven black hair and stunning blue eyes. She was wearing a beautiful purple gown and had a silver circle around her head. Suddenly the woman's eyes blinked causing them to jump back.

"What's this, how have you three entered my castle?" The portrait asked.

"Eh terrible sorry but who are you?" Nephele asked.

"Well I'm Morgana Le Fay of course!" She stated making the trio gap. "Well I answered your question you answer mine."

"Oh right well this is Fleur Delacour, this is Viktor Krum and I am Nephele Potter. I well, I'm your heir." Nephele whispered making the woman blink in shock.

"My heir, how is that possible my daughter never boar children she died when she was twenty five." Morgana stated.

"I do not know my lady but the blood ritual the goblins did does not lie." Nephele stated.

"Show me the ring then."

Nephele looked down at her ring finger before raising her hand and showing the Hydra shaped ring. Morgana looked at it carefully before shaking her head.

"I never thought I'd see the day. I was expecting my castles to be found and raided by the Empire not found by an heir to continue my name. What is your full name child?" She asked.

"My full name is Lady Nephele Lily Grindelwald Gryffindor Ravenclaw Black Le Fay Potter."

"Black and Potter mixed with Le Fay, I never thought I would see the day." Morgana whispered softly.

"Well nether of us thought we would ever meet you." Nephele whispered making the portrait laugh.

"Indeed, why don't you tell me about what has happened over the years. There must be quite a few things for you are not dressed like a girl of my time would." Morgana said.

"Oh I guess girls back then only wore dresses. I shudder to think about that." Nephele whispered while shivering slightly.

"Well I'm not very sure of what's happened in the wizarding world for since your years but the muggle world I do know." Nephele said making Morgana frown.

"Viktor and I know of the wizarding world 'appenings we can tell you that." Fleur said.

"Well why not start with the muggles what have they been up to as of late?" Morgana asked.

Taking sits in large black leather chairs that were in front of the fire place Nephele started to talk. As she explained the travails and new technology of the muggle world Morgana seemed to get much more impressed. Then Viktor and Fleur started to tell her about the wizarding world.

"I see our world hasn't changed overly much. I understand that Muggle technology does not work very well with magic but wizards and witches could find some way. Plus not everything muggle's have is affected by our magic. Pens could replace Quills very easily along with that line paper of there's you were talking about. Yes they have improved in magical means but in technology and such they have not. Not to mention the loss of so much information. By what you both have told me the wizarding world has lost much information over the years plus this Minister of Magic thing is not the best. The Empire, although I loathed it, was very efficient in it's own right. Your Ministry of Magic seems to be filled with corruption with only a handful of people doing their job. During my time, the Potters worked for the Empire, one lord was even second in command. Now though it seems like things have gone very wrong." Morgana sighed as she shook her head. "Then there are all those rumours about Merlin and I. How fullish of them. I never hated Merlin and he never hated me. We had two different view points yes but all we had was mutual battles and fights. He didn't kill me. Merlin wouldn't dare kill another living soul. He was far to nice and respectful for that." She stated while shaking her head. But at her last statement the trio looked at inch other in shock.

"So you and Merlin weren't enemies?" Nephele asked.

"No, no child we were, well we were lovers." Morgana revealed making the trio cough.

"Bloody hell!" Viktor exclaimed.

"What us powerful ones had to do something other then fighting." Morgana exclaimed making the trio shake their heads. "Oh yes I almost forgot, now that people are here I can finally do this." Morgana said as she closed her eyes and suddenly the Portrait started to glow with a blast of light a spirit of Morgana Le Fay was now floating in front of the portrait. She was of human height with a light shade of the colours and like a ghost she was slightly see-through. She hovered a few feat off the ground as well.

"How did you do that!" Nephele exclaimed.

"I placed a spell on my portrait before I died. All my memories and things would be placed in the painting and I would have the chance of going from painting to spirit." Morgana explained then smiled.

"It is nice to be out of that painting. I felt far to lonely when I was out of it so I stay in the painting. Now tell me about this Azkaban, by the way you explain it the place seems far to familiar." Morgana said making the trio blink.

"Azkaban is a prison were wizards and witches are sent after doing crimes. It's guards are called Dementors. They suck the souls from humans along with good memories. They effect those with troubled pasts and memories." Nephele exclaimed while looking at the ground.

"You seem as though you have felt there affect child." Morgana whispered while floating closer.

"I have, during my third year, my godfather escaped Azkaban, he was sent there with out a trial. He is innocent of all crimes he comited but the Ministry of Magic wont see that. They stationed Dementors around Hogwarts and while we were making our way there, they boarded the train. They came to me because my passed isn't the greatest. They affect me terribly I had to learn a way to defend myself against them." She explained making Viktor and Fleur frown.

"The only vay to defend against a Dementor is a Patronus Charm." Viktor stated.

"I know that's what I learned in my third year. Professor Lupin, who was a friend of my parents, taught me out to perform one." Nephele revealed making both Viktor and Fleur gasp.

"You know the Patronus Charm, that is incroyable!" Fleur exclaimed making Nephele blush.

"Could you perhaps perform it for us Nephele?" Viktor asked making her smile.

"Of course." Nephele agreed while taking her wand out. She thought about a good memory and then said the magical words.

With a rush of magic her stag appeared and galloped around them.

"This is Prongs my father's animagus form." She said as Prongs walked over to her and let her pet it.

"That is an amazing spell." Morgana whispered.

"It is extremely poverful as vell, normally people cannot touch their Patronus." Viktor said.

"Dementors..." Morgana whispered as she turned suddenly her figure stiffened and she turned to them.

"Dementors, do they were black hooded cloaks and hover over the ground?" Morgana asked.

"Yes." Fleur answered.

"My god, The Ministry of Magic would stoop so low as to use them." She whispered while shaking her head. "Dementors are fowl creatures in my time we used to call them The Reapers of Souls. To think over time they found a way to defend against them is amazing." Morgana whispered then she asked to hear more about Azkaban.

"It's far out in the icy waters of the North sea on a small island that has a tall building like a castle. Its made of stones and on top of the large tower are four small towers." Nephele described but with each detail Morgana seemed to pail even more.

"By the love of earth they actually found it." Morgana whispered making the trio blink in confusion.

"What did they find?" Nephele asked.

"What you just described used to be a one of my mother's properties. The only reason I was known as a Dark Witch in my day was because my mother was one. She owned a place like you mentioned and it is a very dark place. She used to do many dark things in there. She captured all sorts of people and trapped them there to torture and experiment on. Merlin and I finally cornered her one day and found that she had fussed two human beings together. Merlin weakened her and I killed her. I could not let her continued to do such things to other human beings. She was buried on that island." Morgana revealed making the trio pale.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

...

...

..

_Kill the spare...Kill the spare...Run Harry! Cedric!_

"NO!" She screamed as she shoot up in bed and looked around in panic. She was in sweats as she panted. Her heart racing a hundred miles per second.

"Nephele are you alright?" Came Morgana's soft voice.

"I...I...I dreamed of that night again." She whispered while putting her head in her hands.

They had been at Hydra Castle for over two weeks now and still every night or so Nephele would get those dreams. Memories of what happened to Cedric and Voldemorts return always haunted her. Thank god Morgana was there to help her through them or else she didn't what she would have done.

"Perhaps speaking about what happened that night, your feelings on the matter would help." Morgana suggested making her shiver.

"How could I burden anybody with my thoughts and the thought of what happened that night. It's bad enough Dumbledore and my godfather already know the story." She whispered.

"But you can tell me. How can you burden me when I'm only a portrait plus it's not really a burden. You are only trusting somebody." Morgana whispered softly making Nephele frown.

"You...you want to know about my feelings, about the task?" She whispered.

"Yes, you are my family child and during the past two weeks you have reminded me of two people." Morgana answered.

"Oh?"

"Yes my daughter and..and me." Morgana whispered making Nephele's eyes widen in shock then she looked down.

"I had been scared." She whispered. "I had told Cedric to take the cup with me because we were both Hogwarts Champions. As soon as our hands touched the cup we disappeared. That's when I realized it was a portkey." She continued and as the night went by Nephele revealed everything.

When she finished she was in tears and Morgana could only watch as the girl cried her heart out. Still thoughts ran through her head. This Voldemort person was insane, he reminded her of her own mother. Insane somebody who enjoyed others pain, somebody who loved to kill and to torture. It was horribly similar to her own mother and she didn't know how Nephele could do it fighting this man. She had even felt horrible when she fought her own mother, she hated her mother but the thought of how many people she had harmed and killed was wait had been horrible. Shaking herself from her thoughts she looked down at the still crying young girl.

"Nephele I know that I cannot promise much but what I can promise is that I will help you. I will help you as best I can and together with your friends we'll fight the fucker and kill him for what he has done." She whispered making the girl look up at her with blood shot eyes.

"Really?" She whispered.

"Really now why don't you try to get more sleep. I'll be here looking over you and wake you if anything happens." Morgana whispered making her smile softly.

"Thank you Morgana. You...you're a great friend." Nephele whispered before curling up under the bed-covers and going back to sleep.

As morning came around Nephele woke up and looked around. Hovering beside her, like she had promised was Morgana who, once noticed she was awake, smiled down at her.

"How did you sleep after our talk?" She asked.

"Better." She revealed making Morgana smile brightly.

"Good now you get dressed, you should eat something."Morgana stated making Nephele giggle.

"Yes ma'am." She exclaimed before jumping out of bed and making her way to her wardrobe. She grabbed an outfit before going into the bathroom and getting dressed.

She decided on an alchemy England live now die latter praga top with racer back and lace trime then she went with a pair of black slightly washed out jeans that lay low on her hips. Finally she put a pair of black boots on.

She brushed her hair out and decided to leave it down before leaving her room. Morgana looked at her outfit with slight distaste. It was one of the only things that she didn't really like. Morgana still thought that girls should wear dresses or skirts but she understood that it was different now a days.

"You coming?" Nephele asked as she started to leave her room.

"What a minute what the hell is that on your back!" Morgana screeched making her heir wince.

"It's a tattoo Morgana." She answered before leaving the room and a very annoyed Morgana behind.

Arriving in the dinning room Nephele found Fleur and Viktor sitting together and eating. Then she spotted a set of letters on the table. When they heard her enter the room they both looked up and smiled at her.

"You 'ave mail." Fleur said softly while motioning to the pile of letters at her seat.

"Thanks." she whispered then sat down and pulled the stack over. Gently she went through them. One from Sirius, another from Professor Lupin, Hermione, Ron, Mrs Weasley, McGonagall and shockingly Dumbledore as well.

With a sigh she put them all down before taking a bowl of strawberries and eating them. After that she started to read her letters first one to go was Ron.

_Hey mate, _

_ People are going nutters right now. We just found out that you weren't at Privet Drive the entire time and to tell you the truth I feel sorry for you when they find you. Mom is not at all happy. I know how much you hate returning to the Dursley's and so I wont tell you how bad it was to leave because I would have. I also respect your privacy and hope that you're okay. If you can tell me that, it's okay with me. _

_Hope your safe, _

_Ron. _

_PS. Beware of all the letters people are not happy. _

Shaking away her shock she put the letter down and smiled. It seems like Ron had finally grown up a little bit.

Taking Hermione's letter she opened it and started to read.

_Harry James Potter you are in so much trouble!_

_ How dare you not return to your relatives. You are safe there and now you have everybody worrying about you! How selfish can you be running away like that? When we find you Harry Potter I swear I'll have something to tell you! I didn't know you would worry so many people when you know they should be worrying about something else like You-know-who's return! You better hope to god that when we find you, you wont get a good punishment for what you have done!_

_Hermione_

Anger bowled in her when she finished reading. How dare she! She had no right!

"Nephele vhat is it?" Viktor asked worried.

"Hermoine, that's what it is! She has no right! No right at all she isn't my mother she isn't my guardian!" Nephele hissed. "Selfish am I, selfish that I want to train so I can kill the fucker that killed my parents. I'll show her selfish!"

"Can I see t'e letter Nephele?" Fleur asked and all Nephele did was hand the letter over as she tried to calm her rising temper down because when her temper was up her magic liked to get out of control.

After a few minutes Fleur through the letter on the table an angry look in her eyes. She completely agreed with Nephele that the brown haired witch had no right to talk to Nephele in such a manor.

Finally after calming herself down she decided to go with Sirius letting in hopes that it wasn't like Hermiones.

_Hey Kiddo, _

_ What I should be telling you and what I want to tell you is two different things. Let's start with what I should be telling you. First your decision to run away from Privet Drive and putting your own life in danger is unacceptable. It is a behaviour of a five year old and you are no five year old. Well now that that's out of the way let's start with what I want to tell you. Harry I understand that times are difficult for you. With Voldemort back I know things will be hard but we have to stand together. I wish you would have told me but I understand the need for security and security means secrecy. I think you know you're putting yourself in danger and that I don't have to tell you that but I am worried Harry. Please at least tell me your okay._

_I love you pup and when we see each other next I'll tell you in person. _

_Your godfather,_

_Sirius Black_

Laughing softly Nephele put the letter down. She had known that Sirius would understand. Going to the next letter she decided to go with the temper that was Mrs. Weasley.

_Harry James Potter how dare you do such a foolish and childish thing. _

_The Headmaster is extremely worried about you and what do you do, up and run away. You listen to me young man. You go strait to Privet Drive this instant and you will not leave until taken from that place..._

Shaking her head she through the letter away. Her anger was already bowling up and she didn't need to read the rest of it to know what the woman was saying. Going to the next letter she decided on Professor Lupins.

_Harry,_

_ I remember telling you in your third year that your parents gave their lives to keep you alive. A poor way to repay them, gambling their sacrifice like this. I expected better of you Harry, i thought that over the years you would have grown and that the threat of Voldemort would have made you understand that your life is more important then a little bit of freedom for the summer. When we find you, you and I will be having a nice chat about what things that you shouldn't be doing. _

_Remus_

Shaking her head she through the letter to the table before picking McGonagall's letter up.

_Dear Potter, _

_ I know that during the summer I am not your Head of House since you are not at Hogwarts but I am still your Professor. I would have thought that you would have known better then to foolishly leave your relatives when your life is in danger not only by the You-know-who himself but the Ministry of Magic as well. Being that I also wish to say good-luck. I know this is out of character for me but I respect your decision. I hope you are safe young man and that you stay out of sight. Being out of sight is being out of trouble for you. _

_We shall speak when you return to Hogwarts. I have a preposition for you also I shall tell you in advance. The Headmaster has decided against making you a Prefect although I would think you would make a fine one. _

_Be safe this summer Harry or you'll have me to answer to. _

_Professor McGonagall your Head of House._

Now that was shocking. She had not expected Professor McGonagall to be by her side. Smiling she put the letter with Sirius and Ron's then took the last one, Dumbledores.

_Dear Harry, _

_ I am quite disappointed that you would run away from your relatives. You were safe at Privet Drive my boy and I fear now that you are not there Voldemort might have a better chance to get to you. I ask you Harry please return to Privet Drive it is better for you._

_Headmaster Dumbledore. _

Shaking her head she put the letter down then ran her hands over her face. After a few minutes she summoned Mitzy who brought her some parchment and a pen. Swiftly she started to write the letters. Some were very short while others were a good length. Others were nice while some were filled with her temper. Finally finished she gave the letters to Hedwig, who had appeared not long after she started to write. With a hoot the owl disappeared out the window.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

...

...

..

the day after receiving the letter's Nephele was currently in the library studying as best she could. She had finished her homework the week before and both Viktor and Fleur had gone through it to see if there was anything wrong. Now though she was looking at anything that might have gotten her attention and currently it was the Mind arts. Suddenly something fell beside her and she looked to see a letter with the Gringotts seal on it. Frowning she put her book down and opened the letter.

_Dear Lady Nephele,_

_ I am happy to inform you that we have discovered who put mail blocking wards around you. Sadly we are very disappointed in who put them on you. The blame is to be put on one Mr. Cornelius Fudge our Temporary Minister of Magic. We here at Gringotts wish to give you are full support. We are willing to give testimony of the wrong doings of one Cornelius Fudge. I would be glade to give the list of things he has done to break treaty with us Goblins. We also have a list of other people who have also been wronged by our dear Minister. If you want justice Lady Nephele then you should contact Amelia Bones, Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement at the Minister of Magic..._

As soon as she read the final phrase the letter burst into flames and she growled. How dare that bubbling Minister of Magic place wards on her! He had no right!

Anger cowled in her veins but suddenly a wicked smirk formed on her face. Swiftly she pulled a french piece of parchment to her and started to write.

_Dear Madam Bones,_

_Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement,_

_ My name is Lady Nephele Potter and it has come to my attention, with the help of Gringotts, that mail wards were place on me. The Goblin's have found the identity of the person who did such a thing and I would like complete justice to be brought onto this man. He had willingly placed illegal wards on the heir, now Lady, of five pureblood families and the heir of another. Such law breaker should be brought to justice and a full enquiry should be made about all the decisions this man has made. Please contact Gringotts Bank as they will give you any information you need to put this man behind bars and away from the public that he puts in danger. _

_Also there is another subject that has caught my attention that I wish to speak to you about in person. If it is convenient to your means then I would be willing to meet with you any day this summer hopefully sooner then latter. This subject has to do with the freedom of an innocent man condemned to a life of torture with out do cause. After all it is illegal to send a person to prison with out that person having a trial. If you do not wish to aid me in this then I will have no choice but to bring this up with her Majesty herself as she has control over wizarding affairs as well. I am sure she would like to know what is happening with one of her Ministry's and to know if one of her people was wrongfully detained. _

_Yours sincerely, _

_Lady Nephele Potter_

With a final signature Nephele placed the letter into an envelope before placing the Potter seal with wax on it. Finished she put the letter aside and started on a new one to contact the Goblin's. Finished there she put that aside and waited for Hedwig to return from her delivery.

After a few hours of studying she closed her books in frustration. She couldn't take it anymore, yes she liked to read but at that moment she couldn't handle that thoughts about the Ministry were filling her mind far to much.

Leaving the large library she made her way to her room but as she entered she froze in her spot. There on her bed was the most magnificent Phoenix she had ever seen. Unlike Fawkes who's feathers were red and gold in colour, this one had beautiful ice blue, silver and sapphire coloured feathers. She knew enough about Phoenix' to know that the bird sitting on her bed was incredibly rare and extremely beautiful.

"Who...who...what are you...Merlin...you're a Phoenix but...but your blue and silver and I have to seat down." Nephele stuttered as she fell onto her bed and looked at the Phoenix in shock. After a few seconds she shook herself from her shock and summoned a Phoenix book. "Ok let's see blue phoenixes, blue...found it!" She cheered happily then she started to rad.

_There are different kinds of Phoenix' but one of the rarest of them all is the Snow/Ice Phoenix. A Snow/Ice Phoenix normally lives in an area which is extremely cold. The Snow/Ice Phoenix has feathers in a combination of sapphire, silver and ice blue. The power of a Phoenix is shown by the amount of Sapphire in it's feathers. The more Sapphire they have the more powerful they are. Also a Snow/Ice Phoenix does not burn like a fire phoenix, the most common one, but burst into snow rather then flames. They are also the only animal capable of travelling by snow and ice. _

Looking at the Phoenix on her bed, Nephele noticed that the feathers were most sapphire with the tips being silver and the head feathers being ice blue and silver. It's eyes were also silver unlike Fawkes who were black.

"Why did you come here beautiful one?" Nephele asked softly as she gently pet the beautiful bird.

Suddenly the Phoenix nipped it's wing and then nipped her own finger but before she could pull it away the phoenix rubbed it's bleeding wing against her finger. In an explosion of magic that filled the room and set of the wards Nephele knew no more.

Both Fleur and Viktor hurried to her room the minute the wards went off. When they arrived it was to see Nephele floating in the air back arched and eyes closed as beautiful shades of blue, greens and silver surrounded her. They then noticed the Phoenix hovering over her floating form, thrilling a beautiful and calming melody. The colours changed to bright white and shielded Nephele's body from the other champions view. When the melody died away Nephele fell slowly towards the ground. She would have hit the ground if not for Viktor's fast reflexes, catching her in his arms and calmly placing her onto the bed whilst Fleur summoned Mitzy.

"Mitzy can you please bring some cool water and a clothes here." Fleur said, her voice filled with worry yet very soft.

As soon as she had finished her request the elf disappeared then reappeared with everything she needed. Gently Fleur took the wet cloth and placed it on Nephele's forehead. On Nephele's other side Morgana's spirit waited nervously for her young heir to wake up. After a few minutes she did.

"What happened to me. My head feels like a just had a thousand Hippogriffs on it." She whispered while raising a hand to her temple.

"I don't know..." Fleur whispered but suddenly she was interrupted by a soft thrill.

They all turned their heads towards the foot of the bed where the phoenix had landed. Suddenly the book there was at it's feet opened and changed to another page. Taking it Fleur started to read out load.

"_...Snow/Ice P'oenix' are not known to bound t'emselves to a 'uman because of t'eir darker 'earts t'en some ot'er creatures. T'e last recordeds Snow/Ice p'oenix and 'uman bound was Merlin, w'o bound wit' a beautiful p'oenix t'at 'ad 'aft of its feat'ers sapp'ire and t'e rest silver and ice blue. W'en a Snow/Ice P'oenix bounds wit' anot'er person, t'ey draw blood from t'emselves and from t'e one t'ey wis' to bound wit'. T'en t'ey precided to mix bot' bloods toget'er. W'en it bounds wit' anot'er person it will activate any dormant power's t'at t'e person may posses, meaning t'e bounded will go t'roug' t'eir magical in'eritance w'en t'ey bound if t'ey 'ave not already done so. Also t'e person's p'ysical appearance may c'ange a small amount by forcing any dormant creature blood to surface." _

"Merlin, you...it...a Snov/Ice Phoenix bounded with you." Viktor whispered in amazement.

"I s'ould 'ave seen it, after all Nep'ele 'as such a pure 'eart." Fleur said making Nephele blush.

"I remember Merlin's phoenix. It's true she was haft sapphire blue. It seems this one is as powerful as Eva was." Morgana whispered making everybody turn to her.

"Well, that's me miss abnormal." Nephele murmured but she soon smiled when the Phoenix thrilled softly. "Thank you beautiful one. What should I call you though. Well if you agree with this thrill." She said and with a thrill the Phoenix agreed. "Okay let's see Sapphire, Saphera, Ice, Snowflake, Cero..." as soon as she said the last name the Phoenix thrilled happily making Nephele smile. "Then it's decided you are now going to be known as Cero."

and with that said Nephele rested her head against her pillow and fell asleep, completely and utterly exhausted.

...

Ron Weasley let a sigh leave his lips as he sat in his room at Number Twelve Grimmauld Place. The Headquarters for the Order of the Phoenix. It had been two weeks and a few days since school ended and a few days since they all found out that Harry wasn't at Privet Drive. Right now so many people didn't seem to be happy with the boy but still Ron could understand Harry. He had started to hang out with Ginny more and more because as the days went by Hermione just kept getting worse.

Suddenly a knock was heard and he went over to find Ginny standing there. She whispered to him to fallow her and soon he found himself in an empty room with no portraits or anything. Suddenly in a burst of Ice a beautiful Phoenix appeared.

"Oh my god that's a Snow/Ice Phoenix!" Ginny exclaimed in shock.

"But what's it doing here?" Ron asked.

"It has a letter." Ginny answered and hesitantly Ron reach for it. Taking it he opened and started to read.

_Dear Ron, _

_ I was happy when I read your letter. It didn't tell me to go back, didn't tell me to do anything but asked me to tell you if I was okay. Well for starters many thing shave happened but yes I am okay, at least starting to get there. Physically I'm okay, mentally let's just say I have been talking with somebody who has really gotten close to me. I'm also dealing with a few things that should have been dealt with a long time ago. Now before you continue to read the letter there is a gift I send with this letter. This pendant will protect your mind from intruders but you should still learn the art of Occlumency, if you want I can help you at school seeing as I'm learning it right now. _

Ron looked down and was shocked when he saw a pendant with a golden lion heaad dangling from it. Taking it he put it around his neck and hid it under his shirt.

_Nobody can take it off you, and nobody can touch it. If you're wondering it's a lion because you are a brave person, you just have to show it more often. Now that you have that I gave you an extra pendant for Ginny. I have a felling she is also by my side if she isn't then it's okay._

Looking down he blinked and found another pendant. He wondered how Harry was doing this but didn't really think about it. Gently he pushed the pendant to Ginny who looked at it in shock.

It was a white gold pendant of a unicorn and had a crystal horn. Gently the girl put it on and he explained it to her before continuing to read.

_Now those pendants have a second use. They will let you use magic out of school. Yes I know it's illegal but I have my ways just don't let anybody see you. Practice. Not only do we have OWL's this year but we have Voldemort to deal with. Re-read the textbooks, i know I'm starting to sound like Hermione but it could help. It helped me and it's far more interesting then the teachers. Now as to reveal a few extra things to you now that your mind is protected. This summer I made plans or at least was approached by to individuals who wished to help me. During the last few days of school Fleur Delacour and Viktor Krum cornered me. We all decided that we would train and they said they would help me. We are now at one of my estates because I became the Head of the families I was heir to. Still those titles don't matter as I have my family, you, my brother, and if Ginny wants to be as well, my sister. _

_Now onto very shocking news, namely about me. I went to Gringotts and found out some very interesting things. Somebody was steeling my mail and then found out that multiple spells had been placed on me as well as a glamour charm hiding who I really am, my gender. I'm not a boy Ron am actually a girl and my new name is Nephele blaw, blaw, blaw Potter. Oh boy the time has really passed by. I have to go but I promise to write again soon. Please send your reply with Cero, She's my familiar._

_Love Nephele_

"Bloody hell." Ron whispered in shock.

"You took the words right out of my mouth Brother." Ginny whispered.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

...

...

..

Nephele was sitting in the library like she did most days. She was currently working an something. She had read something in A Hogwarts a History that a student may do an OWL project. They had to either invent or improve something for the project and present it to one of the judges in the category you had chosen. Suddenly Fleur sat in front of her and gave her a look that clearly meant business and busyness with Fleur normally meant either clothes or politics.

"Yes Fleur?" She asked while marking her place in her book.

"'ave you noticed that the 'agwarts uniforms are very blaw, t'ey do not 'ave a personality of t'ere own." Fleur stated making Nephele blink.

"Fleur do you want me to change the Hogwarts uniform?" She asked slowly, of course she had the power to do so. The Hufflupuff heir had been killed during the last war with out having an heir of his own plus Slytherin's heir had lost to her three times and so by conquest she owned Slytherin.

"Yes, do you really want to wear t'at terrible uniform?" Fleur asked a look of disgust falling into place.

Laughing at her friends response Nephele shook her head.

"You must not worry Fleur, I have already changed the uniforms, along with a few others things." She answered smoothly while making the woman smile.

Suddenly a hoot was heard and Nephele looked up to see Hedwig coming her way. The beautiful owl landing and handed her, her letters before setting on her shoulder. Swiftly Nephele looked at her letter. It was a response from Madam Amelia Bones. Hurriedly she opened the letter and started to read.

_Lady Potter, _

_ I am enraged to find that somebody had the nerve to place such things on your persona. I have spoken with Gringotts and am even more appalled by who did it. I'm afraid though that you will have to get the help of her Majesty herself. It is not that I do not wish to help you but I do not have the power to help you. I will aid the Queen in anything she needs of me. I'm sure she can help with both the things you spoke about in the letter you sent me. I hope that this will be able to solve many things and I know you are the one who can do such changes. I wish you luck. _

_Sincerely, _

_the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, _

_Amelia Bones_

Shaking her head Nephele let a sigh leave her lips. Gently she pulled a letter from her book and gave it to Hedwig who looked at her questioningly.

"Go to Her Majesty, Queen Elizabeth II's Privet Magical Secretary. Do not give it to anybody else but her. I trust you with this letter Hedwig. Good luck." She whispered and with a hoot the owl was gone.

"W'y are you addressing t'e Queen?" Fleur asked curiously.

"I contacted Madam Bones a few days ago and requested for her help in bringing charges to the Ministry of Magic. She just sent her reply stating that she had no power to do so and that I should contact the Queen herself. I had prepared for such a thing just in case and that was the letter I sent with Hedwig. She is the Queen of England, both Muggle and Magical and all must abide by her laws." Nephele stated making Fleur smirk.

...

Remus Lupin sat down at Number Twelve Grimmauld Place's kitchen table. All night he had spent looking for Harry but nobody could find the boy. It was getting very troublesome and still the boy ignored all letters sent to him. Sirius was not helping at all seeing as he agreed with what Harry did. He sometimes wondered if Sirius had even grown up during his time in Azkaban or if he had just stayed at the same mental age as the day he went in.

Shaking his head he was about to take a sip of tea when, in a burst of snow and ice a Phoenix appeared. Remus couldn't believe his eyes and a gasp from behind him told him that who ever had walked in was shocked as well. Turning he found the Headmasters standing there, eyes wide.

"Headmaster?" Remus asked yet the old man didn't seem to have an answer to his question and only sat down with shaking hands Remus took the letter and noticed the Hogwarts crest. "How is that possible?" He asked.

"The Heir of Hogwarts has revealed himself. But the heir must be in contact with Harry because he is Gryffindor's heir. We were told because the Heir changed the Hogwarts uniforms." The Headmaster revealed making Remus blink.

"Really, they were changed?" Remus asked.

"Yes but now is not the time to speak of that, why don't you read you letter my boy." the Headmaster stated then gave a soft smile.

With a nod Remus opened his letter and started to read.

_Dear Mister Lupin, _

_ I find myself looking at all previous Defence Against the Dark Arts Professors that Hogwarst has had over the years. I find the things I read very bizarre. One is in the insane ward at Mungos, the other was killed and had Voldemort sticking out of his head and controlling the poor man, then there was one that was a Death Eater impersonating an ex-Auror. Then there was you. The only bad thing about you was that you were a werewolf and truthfully that's only a problem during the full moons. You had gotten the best scores from your students while teaching at Hgowarts. I have spoken with the School Board and they have agreed that you can return to teaching on a few conditions. A safe place for your transformation must be furnished. I have already found the perfect place for you. It is a safe place fare bellow the school. It's a beautiful room and you would love it. You won't be able to hurt anybody..._

"This person is crazy!" Remus shouted in shock.

"Oh." the Headmaster asked, his eyes twinkling brightly.

"They want me to teach again." he whispered.

...

As she sat in her office doing some paper work, Nephele let a sigh leave her lips and sat back. Paperwork was horrible and since most of her family things, be it Potter or the other very old families, were not very well looked after during the past few years it meant a lot of paper work for her. Suddenly a flash of snow and ice Cero appeared with two letters. Taking them she opened the first.

_Dear Lady Hogwarts, _

_ I find myself shocked by your letter, asking me to teach at a school filled with children must mean one of two things. You are crazy or you have the same sense as the Headmaster. I shall accept your request. _

_With my greatest Thanks, _

_Remus Lupin_

Nodding to herself she put the letter down and the took the other letter.

_Hey there Nephele, _

_ My god this week has been hectic but me and Ginny have been hiding in our room and doing things. We have relearned are first to third year spells and charms along with other things. Mom has been ranting about you being irresponsible and not answering anybodies letters again. Hermione say's your being stupid while Fred and George have been doing great with there products. Oh they along with Charlie and Bill like the pendants you gave them. We have all been learning Occlumency together. So you changed the uniform did you. Thank god they were bloody ugly. I know Hermion's isn't too happy she says that a school is for learning not who has the best uniform. She complains it isn't appropriate but you know her. Me and Ginny like them a lot there great. _

_Hope you're doing okay,_

_Ron_

Smiling she took a piece of parchment and a pen then started to right. When she finished she sealed it and gave it to Cero.

"Do you mind beautiful?" She whispered yet the Phoenix thrilled softly and disappeared.

Linning back she let a smile form on her lips. Things were going good this summer. She was learning a lot of things from Fleur and Viktor not to mention all the extra stuff Morgana was teaching her. She was finally having fun.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

...

...

..

Her Majesty the Queen was currently sitting in her office at Buckingham Palace when suddenly there was a knock at her door. Frowning slightly she told the person to enter. She was slightly shocked to see her Magical Secretary walk in with an owl on her shoulder and a letter in her hand. The owl was a very beautiful creature, pure snow white evidence that she was a snowy owl and not very common in England.

"You're Majesty." Her secretary said with a soft curtsy. "A letter was sent to you. It is of apparent urgency but it does not come from the Magical Ministry of Magic."

"Thank you." The Queen said while accepting the letter. With a hoot the owl flew towards her and landed at her side making her smile. Owl's were such clever birds.

Looking down at the envelope in her hands she found her addressed writing there in a very nice writing.

_Her Majesty, Queen Elizabeth II, Buckingham Palace, London SW1A 1AA, England. _

"You may leave Miss Elisa." She said while opening her letter.

Soft foots steps were heard then the closing of her door showing that the Secretary had left. Finally alone she started to read the letter.

_Your Majesty, _

_ I understand it must not be a common thing to receive mail from a witch or wizard of the Wizarding community. But you are the Queen of England and I find that you are my last way to get justice in the Wizarding world. I know I am being blunt but it's truthfully the only way I think it would be accepted. I shall introduce myself before continuing. My name is Lady Nephele Lily Grindelwald Gryffindor Ravenclaw Black Le Fay Potter and I used to be known as Harry James Potter. I contact you because after seeking the help of the Madam Bones of the Ministry I found that she did not have the power to help. You see ma'am, the Goblins of Gringotts found many things when I made a visit to their bank. They found that many spells and other things had been placed on my persona. One being a mail ward. They were able to identify the person who had placed the ward and me and I am not at all pleased to find that it is the Ministry of Magic himself. I wish to put charges against the Minister but if I do then they will be dismissed seeing as he is the Head of the Wizengamot. I understand that you normally do not intervene with the things of the Wizarding world but I plead with you ma'am help rid the people of the wizarding world of this man who says he would do only good for us. He has done many bad things during his time as Minister and I have sent a list that Gringotts had formed. _

_Not only is the Ministry placing unlawful wards on people but he is also denying the trial of a citizen. Sirius Black was sent to Azkaban fourteen years ago after he supposedly killed thirteen non magic users and a wizard. I understand that it might be true but the man was locked in Azkaban for fourteen years after no trial was given. Is it now law that all people must be given a trial and that the person was innocent before being proven guilty? _

_Please ma'am I am asking for your help as you are my last resort. If you wish to contact me Hedwig would be very happy to deliver any mail you might have. _

_I thank you for the time you took in reading this letter and hope you have a good day. _

_Sincerely, _

_Lady Nephele_

She had had to re-read the letter three times before she understood what this woman was telling her. Could this be true, could the Ministry of Magic being doing such things to his people. All the evidence was pointing to this not to mention a man sent to prison with out a trial was barbaric. It was law, everybody had the right to a fair trail. With a shake of her head she dialled a number and called her Magical Secretary in.

"Your Majesty?" She asked curiously.

"Contact my entire Magical court and gather the file on Sirius Orion Black and the Current Minister of Magic. I have just been told information that may be important in the up-coming days." the Queen ordered and with a nod the girl disappeared and she started an her reply letter.

A few minutes latter two files were before her and she felt dread fill her heart. It was true, Sirius Black did not have a trial before being sent to Azkaban. She knew all about that dreadful prison. The foulest thing in her country by far. Frowning she let a sigh leave her lips. It was time to once again enter the Wizarding world.

Two days latter the Magical Royal court had formed and everybody sat in their place around a table.

"Your Majesty, may I ask why we were all contact here?" An old gentlemen asked.

"It is simple, there is corruption in the Ministry of Magic and I wish to get rid of it. My people have the right to a fair and trustworthy government and currently that is not what they have. I had wish to searched through Sirius Black's trial, one of the things brought to my attention, yet I find that no trial was ever recorded and all trials by law must be recorded. This means that Sirius Black did not have a trail. I will have a trial and we shall give it to him. He will be trailed under the Royal Magical Court under the Truth serum so that all he say's can be seen as the truth." She stated making many people straited.

"What else was brought to your attention ma'am." A young woman asked.

"It seems that the Ministry of Magic has placed spells on one Lady Nephele Potter. They Goblins found them to have his signature. Not only that but the Goblins have given me a list of things that the man has done and that is against the law. He broke the treaty with the Goblins." She stated making them all pale. "The Goblin's have the right to go to war with the Ministry but it seems that they are thinking before acting. Mr. Cornillius Fudge shall receive a trial as well, he shall be trialed under us and put under the Truth serum." She stated making them all pale. "We shall see what else he has done and hopefully correct it all."

...

Nephele was sitting in the dining hall with Viktor seing as Fleur had to go home for the day. They were talking about different things when suddenly Hedwig flew towards her and placed a letter on the table.

Her eyes opened wide as she realised just what the letter could be. Gently she opened it and started to read.

_Lady Nephele Lily Grindelwald Gryffindor Ravenclaw Black Le Fay Potter, _

_ I would like to thank you for bringing all of this to my attention. I regret that I had not noticed such curruption before now. I have put together the Royal Magical court and things shall be fixed. But before the trials are to take place I wish to speak with you about several matters. Please make your way to the Palaze Saturday so that we may speak face to face. _

_Queen Elizabeth II, Queen of England. _

"Oh my freaking god this is not happening." she whispered making Viktor worry.

"What is it?" He asked curiously.

"I have been asked to make my way to the Palace for a meeting with the Queen herself." She answered while looking up at her friend. All Viktor could do was blink as she stared back. "I'll so need Morgana's help for this."

"Yes you will. We shall start your lessons tonight and we must make sure you are dressed appropriately to meet the Queen of England." Morgana stated as she appeared beside her.

...

Percy Weasley was currently sitting as his desk infront of his bosses office. His boss being the Minister of Magic was an extremly bussy man especially since the Heir of Hogwarts had taken his title. Suddenly five men appeared before him and he frowned.

"Do you have an appointement with the Minister?" He sneered.

"Trust me boy we need no appointement by the order of Her Majesty we are to arrest Minister Fudge." The man stated before opening the door and walking in with the four other men fallowing.

Shouts could be heard then the Minister was led out by the five men. He was chained and was shouting about being the Minister of Magic and having their jobs.

"Mr. Fudge, you aren't are boss the Queen is." One man snapped and that had the Minister paling and unable to speak.

As the Minister was being lead away Madam Bones let a smirk fall onto her face. It seemed like Lady Potter had went strait over the Minister's head. The fool was an idiot if he thought the Queen would let him harm her country and her people like he was doing. The man was going down and she would soon have a new boss. She just hopped that it was going to be better then Fudge.

Albus Dumbledore had been at the Ministry for a meeting when all of a sudden he noticed something he had never seen before. Shock took over his mind as he witnessed for the first time the Majesty's own Aurors leading the Minister of Magic out of the Ministry. Everybody stood and watched as it happened and he wondered what on earth had caused such a event to take place when not even he knew about it.

"Headmaster am I truly seeing this?" Arthur Weasley asked.

"Yes Arthur I think you are." He murmured.

Author note: I just thought it would be good to enter the Queen in all this. Hope it's okay up to date.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The sun shined brightly as Nephele Potter stood infront of Bukingham Palace. The sky was clear of all clouds leaving stunning blue.

Staring up at Bukingham Palace, Nephele let a soft shiver run down her spine. She was going to meet the Queen today and it was all thanks to Fleur and Morgana that she was ready for this. Today she was wearing something she never thought she would ever wear, a dress. The dress wasn't that fancy but simple. It went to just above her knees and had an empire waist and had no sleeves. It was also green bringing out her eyes. With that she wore a pair of black high heel sandals that had taken her two days to learn how to walk in.

Walking towards the palace gates she was met by a old man with a long white beard.

"Lady Nephele?" He asked making her smile.

"Yes." Showing him her rings he nooded and let her in before bringing her up to the palace. After a few minutes of walking they arrived in a office.

The man knocked and a soft come in was heard. Swiftly he opened the door and let Nephele go in first. Thanking him she walked in. There sitting behind a beautiful desk was none other then the Queen herself. With a blush she curtsied.

"Lady Nephele, I hope you don't mind me calling you by your given name." the Queen said making her smile.

"Not at all your majesty, I fear I have far to many names." Nephele replied making the woman laugh.

"Well then please sit down. Thank you Regnort you may leave." the Queen stated and with a nood the man left the room. "Now Lady Nephele I asked you here so that we may discust a few things. You brought many important facts to my attention. You hinted about knowing about other things." The Queen stated making Nephele smile.

"Yes you're majesty I did hint about other things. I don't think it is normal, even for a magical school, to have a so many dangerous things going on around and in it." She revealed making the woman stiffen.

"Do reveal, I'm sure I can help in stopping this dangrous things." The Queen stated.

"Thruthfrully it has only been happening since I arrived at the school but even though Hogwarts is like my home I fear that it is also very dangerous. I'm not talking about the moving stairs because those have wards covering them and such but the different attacks that threaten the school each year. In my first year Lord Voldemort had possesed the body of the Defence Professor and at the end of the year he tried to steal a valuble stone and when I tried to stop him, tried to kill me. I understand it was slightly my fault in going to stop him but after we tried telling the Professor's they didn't seem to believe us." Nephele revealing making the Queen sigh.

"My dear I think we are going to be in for a long talk you and I. Can you start by the most dangerous thing that has happened in your school?" She asked.

"The Triwizard Tournament. A Tournament that shouldn't have been brought back. Last year a student's life was taken because of his participation in the Tournament." Nephele revealed making the Queen pale.

"I was not informed of this." She stated while shaking her head.

"You won't have to worry though your Majesty as heir to Hogwarts with no other heirs alive I have full control over the castle. Not even the board of governors will be able to stop the changes I have instore for my school. It's about time it because what it was ment to be." Nephele stated proudly.

"Could you perhaps inform me of some of this plans, perhaps I could give further suggestions." The Queen stated making Nephele smile.

Arriving back at the castle after her meeting with the Queen, Nephele was very pleased with herself. It had been a really pleasant experience and the Queen was very easy to get along with.

As she entered the Entrance hall she was instantly welcomed by Fleur who threw her arms around her making her laugh.

"Oh 'ave I mist you so." she whispered making Nephele blush. "'ow was it?" Fleur asked while pulling away.

"It went very well. The Queen told me about how she was giving Sirius a trial and that it would be held in two weeks. All I have to do is make sure the man is there. That won't be a problem because Ron and Ginny will help me. I have a portkey that will bring Sirius strait to the Portkey room in the court rooms were an auror will be waiting for him to explain everything. He will be lead into the courtroom were the trial will be taken place." She stated making Fleur squeal with delight.

"T'at is magnificent!" She exclaimed.

"Yes it is amazing." Viktor agreed as he revealed his presence making Nephele smile.

"So what are we doing tonight?" She asked.

"Well actually I 'ave somet'ing very important to tell you, t'e bot' of you." Fleur stated making Nephele confused.

"I do as vell." Viktor stated and that just made Nephele even more confused. What on earth did they have to tell her?

"But ve can disguise this after dinner. For now vhy don't you go rest Nephele, I am sure you are tired." Viktor suggested and with a nod Nephele left for her room.

Arriving she found two letters on her bed. Frowning she went over and picked them up. Both were in thick envelops and Nephele recognized one of them as a Hogwarts Letter. Putting that aside she opened the other.

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_ I am Serena Diggory, mother of Cedric Diggory. I understand this must come to a shock to you but I and my husband wish to speak with you if it is at all possible. If you are wondering we wish to know how our son died. I understand if this will be hard to tell me please, please at least consider telling us. We won't to know how are son died._

_Your's sincerely_

_Serena Diggory _

Closing her eyes she felt the tears fall from them. To tell them what had happened to their son was going to bring back horrible memories but...but how could she refuse this. How could she not inform them of how their own son died. They had the right, the right to know that Cedric died as a champion. The true Champion of Hogwrats.

Swiftly going to her desk she started on a letter before deciding to open the Hogwarts one.

It said the same thing and she was happy to note that the Prefects badge was not there. Suddenly Hedwig appeared and she let a smile form on her lips.

"Okay girl, be careful out there and deliver this to the Diggory's." She ordered and with a soft hoot the owl disappeared through the window. Watching her owl leave she let a sigh leave her lips before summoning a house elf for a cup of tea.

At the Diggory house hold, Serena Diggory stood at the sink washing a set of dishes. Lately she hadn't been feeling very well and Amos had been getting even more worried. Today he had even stayed home to look after her.

"Serena you shouldn't be doing dishes you're ill." Amos whispered making her sigh.

"Amos I swear to Merlin if you don't let me do this dishes you'll be sleeping on the sofa!" She screamed making him wince.

"But dear I'm worried..." he tried.

"I know Amos, I know." She whispered suddenly a hoot was heard causing them to turn and see a beautiful snowy white owl with a letter in it's claws.

Racing over Serena opened the window and let the beautiful bird in before accepting the letter it gave her. Looking down at the handwriting she felt Amos come behind her.

With shaking hands she opened the letter and started to read.

_Dear Mrs. Diggory, _

_ After reading your letter there is no way I can refuse. Every person should know how their loved ones died but a few things have changed during the past few weeks. Things that cannot be revealed as of yet. I do promise though that I will meet with you. If you will accept we can meet at Gringotts were the Goblin's will offer a Privet room for us so that we may speak. I know this might not be much but I truly am sorry for your lose. Cedric was a great person and although we didn't know each other that well, I wish I had taken the time. I'm just not very good with people that's all and that stopped me from making a very good friend in your son. _

_Please send your reply by way of Hedwig and tell me when you wish to meet I will settle everything with the Goblins._

_Have a good-day, sincerely,_

_Head of the Potter Family_

"The boy is now the head of his family, oh boy that's big. I'm shocked we haven't learned of this until today." Amos whispered to himself.

"It is not for us to tell the world Amos but what I find very bizarre is that normally a Head of House would sigh a letter Lady or Lord not Head of the Potter Family." She whispered.

"That is bizarre, for now let's right him a reply note. Tomorrow sounds about right for a meeting." Amos whispered before starting on a letter.

...

Fleur, Viktor and Nephele all sat around the table. They were all eating in silence until Hedwig appeared, dropping a letter beside Nephele.

Taking it she opened it and read before putting it down.

"W'at is it?" Fleur asked.

"It's a letter from the Diggory's. I'll be meeting them tomorrow at Gringotts for four." She answered making the two older Champions look at each other worried.

"For vhat reason?" Viktor asked.

"I'll be telling them how Cedric died." She whispered before putting her fork down and standing. "I'll what for you guys in the sitting room since you have something to tell me." She whispered before leaving the dinning hall.

Arriving in the Sitting room Nephele took a seat in front of the fire and closed her eyes. She just knew that tomorrow would be an absolutely horrible day.

"Would Mistress Nephele like some tea?" Came a soft voice causing her to look at her right and find a house elf standing there with a cup of her favourite tea and a piece of chocolate cake.

"Thank you so much Raws." She whispered as she took the cup and piece of cake.

The house elf seemed to brightened as she took both before bowing and popping away leaving Nephele alone. As she sipped at her tea she wondered how things were going with Ron and Ginny. Perhaps they were having a better night then she was.

A few minutes after finishing her piece of cake and tea and after Raws brought her more tea, this time in a mug Viktor and Fleur appeared and sat on each side of her.

"So what did you guys want to tell me?" She asked while looking at the fire.

"Well it is fairly simple. You see my parents found out that you are related to us and wish to meet you." Fleur stated making Nephele smile.

"I would be all to glade to meet them as well." Nephele murmured making the blond witch smile brightly.

"O' t'at is marvellous t'e bot' of you are invited of course because t'ey also want to meet you Viktor." Fleur stated.

"I vill be very pleased to meet them Fleur." Viktor whispered.

"Marvellous t'en may we meet t'em next weekend say Saturday?" Fleur asked.

"Sure." They both agreed.

"Marvellous now Viktor you go." Fleur exclaimed making Nephele smile softly at the cheerful blond.

"I have two tickets to see my next Quidditch match. If you vould accept I vould be honoured if you sat in the team's box vere all the vives and girlfriends sit." Viktor revealed making Nephele squeal excitedly and Viktor laugh.

"I shall take that as a yes." He chuckled.

"Yes, yes, yes oh I love Quidditch and I have no doubt in my mind you'll win this match Viktor you're truly the best flier I have ever seen." Nephele stated making him smile.

"Indeed because you have never seen yourself fly." He stated making her blink in confusion.

"I don't understand?" She whispered confused and making Fleur giggle.

"I t'ink Viktor is saying t'at you, Nep'ele are a better flier." Fleur stated making Nephele blush.

"That isn't true you're far beaten then me Viktor." Nephele whispered her cheeks covered in red as she blushed.

"Ah yet you flew so beautifully when you went against that Hungarien Dragon. I wish to see you fly during a match to truly see you fly. I would be honoured if I could see one of your matches." Viktor stated making Nephele's cheeks redden even more.

"O' T'at is simple we can use t'e pensive Morgana 'as 'ere." Fleur exclaimed making Nephele gap at her.

She wasn't serious. There was no way that Fleur was actually serious!

"I'll go gat'er it." She stated before standing and leaving.

"You really don't want to see my fly Viktor it's nothing impressive, truthfully." Nephele protested making him chuckle.

"Then I'm sure it's marvellous because each time you say that it's the total opposite." He stated making her sigh. Now vhy don't you think about a match you vant me to see, no vhat I vant to see all of them." he stated making her blush.

A few minutes latter Fleur returned holding a pensive. After a few seconds Nephele broke down and filled it with the memories of her games. Finally they all went in.

Ten minutes latter they got out, Nephele was blushing while Viktor was grinning.

"Told you, you vere brilliant." He teased making her cheeks even redder.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The next day arrived fast and once again Nephele found herself dressed to go out. She was wearing a pair of black dress capris with a pair of black leather high heel pirate boots. To go with that she wore a grey off blouse. She was going to meet the Diggory's today and the Goblins had agreed to a room. All day she had been nervous but finally she left for Gringotts.

Arriving she was lead to the room by a goblin and took a sit. She didn't take her cloak off and kept the hood on hiding her body from view. Suddenly the door opened and she stood as the Diggory's walked in.

"Lord Potter?" Came a hesitant whisper from the woman Nephele thought was Cedric's mother.

"Actually it's Lady Potter." She answered while dropping her hood and giving the two adults a small smile. "I'm afraid this is one of the things that changed this summer."

"I...we were not expecting this but it is a pleasure to meet you Lady Potter." Mrs. Diggory murmured.

"You can call me Nephele, Mrs. Diggory please do sit down. You do not look very well." Nephele looked and sounded worried throwing the Diggory's of guard. They didn't know that the young girl before them would notice or even care.

"Thank you I'm afraid I have not been feeling very well as of late." Mrs. Diggory revealed as she sat down.

"I hope you feel better soon Mrs. Diggory and if their is anything I can do, do not hesitate to ask." Nephele whispered then gave them a sad smile. "You asked me to tell you about what happened that night."

"Yes we just want to know how our son died." Mrs. Diggory whispered.

"Then I will start if its okay with you?"

"Yes please." Mr. Diggory agreed and with a strained smile Nephele started her tail.

"We had both arrived at the cup at the same time. He wanted me to take it because he said I saved him but I told him to take it because he was the true champion of Hogwarts. We continued to argue until we decided to take the cup together making us both champions of Hogwarts and showing the world that Hogwarts can stand united. When we took the cup we didn't know it was a portkey, so when it activated we were both disoriented. We arrived in a place far from Hogwarts, we are arrived in a graveyard. There was a cauldron sitting on a fire and a man holding a bundle. The man was Peter Pettigrew. I know he was supposed to be alive but please trust me. The bundle whispered...whispered Kill the spare." Nephele whispered tears forming at her eyes as she shocked on her words. "Cedric was killed with the Killing Curse. I tried to stop it but I wasn't in time. From there everything changed."

The entire tail didn't take long but as Nephele looked up she noticed that Mrs. Diggory had a hand covering her mouth and her eyes were closed. Her shoulders were shaking and instantly Nephele knew the woman was crying.

"Thank you Nephele, for...for telling us this." Amos whispered causing Nephele to smile sadly. "I...I'm sorry for making you come down here just for that. My wife seems to be worse that she was minutes ago."

But suddenly Mrs Diggory ran into the bathroom causing worry to feel Nephele's heart. Instantly he got the goblins to bring one of their healers over. The moment one arrived they helped the woman into a bed and started to check her over.

"Ah that will explain things." The Healer whispered causing Amos and Nephele to worry.

"What's wrong with my wife?" He asked worriedly.

"Nothing is truly wrong with your wife sir. But she seems to be affected by a very bad case of morning sickness." The Goblin revealed causing Nepheles eyes to grow wide.

"Morning sickness...but..." Amos whispered then his eyes grew wide.

"Congratulations Mr and Mrs Diggory you're going to have a child." The goblin exclaimed.

...

"'ow was t'e meeting?" Fleur asked as Nephele arrived home.

"Saddening and at the same time wonderful. The Diggories just got news that they will be getting a second child." She whispered causing both Fleur and Viktor to brighten.

"Oh que c'est jolly." Fleur exclaimed in french causing the other two to smile brightly.

"Very nice." Nephele agreed, a plan forming in her head.

She soon excused herself and made her way up to her room. There she started to go through things. At the end of the year last year, Collin had given her a bunch of photos from the tournament. They weren't all just her of course there were some about the other champions as well. Swiftly she found all the ones with Cedric in them and placed them into a folder.

She wanted to do something for the Diggory's and she had a plan. She had to do something that would let Cedric new baby brother or sister know him better.

After finishing what she was doing she left her room, she was starving and the answer to that was food.

Arriving in the kitchen she swiftly made herself something before eating. Before she could finish though Fleur walked in. She seemed to brighten at the sight of her causing Nephele to be confused.

"Nep'ele, I am so glad I found you. Mes parents, have asked if it would be to muc' trouble to 'ave dinner wit' t'em after tomorrow?" Fleur asked causing Nephele to smile.

"I do not mind, what about Viktor?" She asked.

"'e does not mind as well. T'is is good mamma et papa will be very 'appy to 'ave you two at Delacour manor." Fleur exclaimed before kissing her cheek. "Also you do not need to worry about formality." She said before leaving.

The moment she left Cero appeared and Nephele smiled as she spotted the letter.

"Thank you Cero." She whispered as the Phoenix landed on her shoulder. Gently taking the letter she opened it to find that it was from Ron and Ginny.

Dear Nephele,

Before we begin this letter this is how things will work. Ron (me) will right like this and Ginny (now me) will be writing like this.

As I have the quill in my hand I will start. How are you doing Nephele? We've been busy here, apparently mum wants the entire house clean before we leave. Me and Ron know that will never happen. The place is huge and to freaking dirty. Anyway we've been studying and practicing magic out of sight of everybody. We also came onto a discovery. The Black family library is huge and really backed with all sorts of books. Me and Ron asked Sirius about it and he said we could look at it all we wanted. He even said we can take some books with us as long as we didn't tell mum or Hermione.

Could you imagine, Hermione's face if she knew we knew were the Black family library was and never told her. Oh the face. Ow Ginny don't hit god damn it. I want to talk to my friend to. Anyway, things are going well horrible. We found out that Snape of all people is in the Order of the Phoenix. Remember we told you about them. Lead by Dumbledore. Anyway yeah Snape's in it but we don't know what use he is to them. A possible torch if it gets dark and we need to get a fire going. He has enough oil in his hair to do it.

Maybe he can make potions for them brother. You know he is a well known potion master! Anyway, Charlie and Bill are helping out. Charlie says he's here for a little bit since he took a break from the reserve. Bill has been transferred to the London branch of Gringotts so he'll be closer to home incase he's needed or something happens. He doesn't tell mum that of course, she would have a fit.

Mum was crying again. Somebody dared bring up Percy. The great git is so ungrateful. How dare he put power and statue before family. We were always by him. Sure the twins usually played pranks on him but still it goes to far when he ignores dad at work. Great git I swear I'm going to punch him to moment I see him next. I don't care if I go to Azkaban for it.

Well you won't be much help in Azkaban now will you. Oh great mum's calling. Best go hope you're doing okay Nephele.

See you soon mate, oh and write back soon.

Ron and Ginny

Smiling softly Nephele put the letter down before folding her fingers. Her friends seemed to be doing good even if they were being forced to clean a house. Ginny was right about Snape. The guy, even though a git no a slimy git, was a good potion Master. He would have his uses in the Order of the Phoenix.

"Nephele what are you thinking about?" Came the calm voice of Morgana causing Nephele to look up. Indeed floating before her was Morgana.

"Just my friends. I miss them terribly but I'll be seeing them soon enough." She whispered as she stood.

"Yes you will. I here you will be going out the night after tomorrow." Morgana stated.

"Yes, Fleur's parents want to meet Viktor and I so they invited us to dinner." Nephele answered as she started to leave the kitchen with Morgana floating beside her.

"It is good to meet influential people." Morgana agreed.

"I suppose."

"It's always good to make a good impression." Morgana murmured causing Nephele to smile.

"I will I promise." Nephele said then gave the floating spirit a smile.

They arrived at her office and she sat behind her desk before taking parchment and a quill out. With that she started her letter. When she finished it she gave it to Cero who gave a thrill and disappeared. With a sigh she turned her chair and came face to face with her reflexion. She could tell she was starting to change. Her black hair was beginning to become much more tamed and her skin was becoming slightly more tanned. Not only that but her eyes were now slightly more slanted.

The rest of the day passed well. Everything was going great and their studies were going good as well. Nephele found she understood much more and was learning many more different things. Yes things were going well and hopefully would continue to go just as well as before.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

The night they would be meeting with Fleur's family for diner had arrived and Nephele was worried. Truthfully she had only ever eaten with one pureblood family, the Weasleys, and they were nothing like Fleur. She also knew that Fleur came from a fairly rich and well respected family and so she would need to be on her best behaviour and also dressed appropriately. Of course it was easier for Viktor since he was used to formal events because of his statue as Professional Quidditch player but she had not attending a single function with the exception of the Yule Ball at Hogwarts last year. Currently she was in her room, two hours before the dinner, trying to get ready. Of course Morgana was being a very good help.

"Dear I don't think your 'snake fangs' will be appreciated for this event." Morgana said causing Nephele to sigh. She so loved those fangs.

A sudden knock at her door caused her to turn and swiftly she went and opened it only to see Fleur standing there.

"What can I do for you Fleur?" She asked.

"I know you're getting ready for tonight but my parents said that you s'ould not c'ange a single t'ing about you even your 'snake fangs' as they are called." She said causing Nephele to blink.

"Eh may I ask why?"

"They want to meet the real you silly." Fleur answered causing Nephele to blush and nod.

"Okay then." She agreed.

"Also nothing to formal." With that said Fleur left and Nephele closed her door and returned to her closet.

"I am so freaking lucky." She said causing Morgana to snort. "Alright what about this. The white sweater dress with a pair of white high heel platform boots."

"I like it, simple and nice." Morgana agreed even though Nephele knew she would have preferred a longer dress.

"Great I'm going to go take my shower now."

With that said Nephele stepped inside the shower and turned it on before washing. After that she got out and dried. She made sure to dry her hair and that it was in lose ringlets down her back then did some make up. Finished there she left and got here dress on. The white sweater dress had a low v-neck but it was still modest. The cuffs and hems were thick and had lines. On the cufs were two white buttons. Finished that she put her thy high white suede boots on. The boots had high heels and a platform making her seem a little taller. Finally she finished her outfit off by wearing a emerald green ribbon around her neck. The ribbon went around three times before tying in a bow on the side. With that she put a chain around her neck and hid the objects under her dress. The chain was thin and pink gold. Her earrings were replaced, the bottom earrings were now long rows of diamonds wile the ones after that were diamond studs. Her Snake fangs were replaced with diamond studs as well.

"Well how do I look?" Nephele asked while looking at Morgana who looked her over.

"Presentable." She said with a nod causing Nephele to smile.

"Thanks Morgana because of you I'm not going to make a fool of myself tonight." She said before leaving her room.

She arrived in the entrance hall only to find both Fleur and Viktor standing there. Viktor wore a pair of black dress pants with a dark red dress shirt. Fleur on the other hand wore a stunning blue dress that had a boat neckline and flowed around her like water. She wore a pair of silver heels and her hair was in a twist.

"Oh Nep'ele, you look magnifique!" Fleur exclaimed before hugging her.

"Are you sure?" She asked.

"O' yes, yes, yes." Fleur said far to brightly for Nephele's liking.

"Ve better be going." Viktor said and with a nod they all left through the fire place.

Nephele was very happy that all her clothes were spelled resistant to ash and dust when she stepped out of the fire because at that moment she came face to face with Lady and Lord Delacour and Gabrielle.

Lord Delacour was wearing a nice black suit with a soft blue dress shirt. He had brown hair that was brushed back and a soft smile on his lips. Lady Delacour was wearing a stunning dark blue dress, her long silvery blond hair fell past her shoulders in soft waives. Gabrielle stood in a cut little baby blue dress with her hair down as well.

"Mamman! Papa!" Fleur exclaimed while racing to her parents who instantly hugged her joyfully. As they started to speak in French little Gabrielle walked over and looked up at Nephele who smiled before bending down.

"Bonjour Gabrielle." She said causing the little girl's eyes to brighten and a hug smile to form on her lips before she tackled her in a hug. (Hello Gabrielle)

"Nep'ele! Que c'est marvellous de te voir!" Gabrielle greeted causing Nephele to smile. (Nephele! It is amazing to si you!)

"Gabrielle, Mamma, Papa, j'aimerais vous presentez Viktor Krum and Nephele Potter, Lady of the Potter, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Black, Le Fay and Grindelwald families." Fleur said and Nephele stood up then smiled down at Gabrielle as she clung to her hand.

"Please Lady and Lord Delacour call me Nephele it's easier then all those names, I have more then Dumbledore himself.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Nephele." Lord Delacour said while extending his hand.

Nephele accepted the hand and shook it before shaking Lady Delacours hand.

"It is also a pleasure to meet you Monsieur Krum." Lord Delacour said and Viktor gave a smile.

"My pleasure to meet you all." Viktor returned warmly.

"W'en Fleur said s'e 'ad been staying wit' t'e bot' of you we were extremely s'ocked. Wit' eac' letter s'e sends 'ome, comes wit' amazing stories of bot' your lives. We feel as t'ough we know you both very well." Lady Delacour said her voice sounding like delicate little bells.

Of course what she said causing Nephele to blush terribly, she hadn't known that Fleur had been sending the stories she told them home.

"Please let us move to the sitting area." Lord Delacour said and with a nod they all walked through the manor or castle.

Of course that's when Nephele finally noticed her surroundings. They were so beautiful, the floor was white marble and the walls were a soft blue with gold and white all over the place. It was a very elegant place and arriving in the sitting area Nephele found that it was equally elegant.

"Please sit." Lord Delacour said and the group did so.

Soon the group started to speak about different things, small talk really until super was served. They were all brought to the Dining room where they all settled down. The first meal to reach them was a bowl of soup. Nephele did not know what it was but decided that she would try it before she found out what it was.

Gently she picked up a spoon and dipped it into the bowl. She found that the soup was nice and creamy, one of her favourite kinds. Gently blowing on it she then slipped the spoon into her mouth and instantly her eyes brightened. It tasted really good!

"My apologies but may I ask what this is?"

Her question of course got some smiles and Fleur decided to answer.

"It is called a bisque. T'ere are different kinds, like lobster, crab, s'rinp and crayfish'. This one is made of Lobster." She explained and Nephele gave a nod.

"It taste delicious." She said truthfully before she returned to her soup even having some bread with it.

When everybody was done the next meal was served. This time it was pasta with a white sauce, and all sorts of sea food such as shrimp, clams and other things. It once again came with bread and Nephele was very happy to see that she loved the dish. A soft conversation was going around the table as dessert was brought out. Instantly Nephele was in heavens and Fleur giggled softly.

"What is it Fleur?" Lord Delacour asked confused.

"Nep'ele adore le chocolat." Fleur said causing Lady Decalour's eyes to brighten considerably. (Nephele adores chocolate)

The dessert before her resting so beautiful on a plat was a Moelleux au Chocolat. She had heard plenty about this one from Fleur who had promised that she would try to get her one, one of these days. With tenderness she always gave her broom while flying, she picked up her spoon and gently placed it through the soft exterior of the chocolate dessert. When she pulled the spoon out she was very happy to see a gooey chocolate interior. With a delighted grin she took the spoon in her mouth and moaned.

"I suspect s'e likes it." Lady Delacour said and Nephele hurriedly gave a nod of agreement causing the woman to smile brightly.

"It's so good."

"I am glad to 'ear it Nep'ele. I'm afraid neit'er Fleur or Gabrielle received my extreme love of c'ocolate." the woman said and Nephele swore she heard a sadness in her voice but than the woman brightened even more. "But now you have the love and it will be my honour to chair such treats."

"So Viktor when is your next Quidditch Match?" Lord Delacour asked causing both Viktor and Nephele to brighten. Viktor because he would be playing and Nephele because she was going to go see him fly. She loved playing and watching Quidditch.

"It is this veekened sir." He answered.

"Oh and you are playing, the Harpy's non?"

"Yes ve are, my Captain is vorried though because the team is a very good one especially vith the new player they have." Viktor said.

"I'm sure you will do just great Viktor you're the best flier I know." Nephele said causing Viktor to grin.

"That's because you don't know how good you fly Nephele." he said causing her to blush.

"Nonsense you fly much better all I am is a Hogwarts student playing kids Quidditch for house points and the honour of my house against Slytherin. You play with such a large crowed watching you." Nephele said.

Soon both Nephele and Viktor started to argue about who was the better flier, Viktor insisted it was Nephele and Nephele insisted it was Viktor. Lord and Lady Delacour both smiled to each other as they watched the little banter.

"Do they always argue like this?" Lord Delacour asked his eldest daughter causing her to smile.

"Oui papa, Nep'ele is a very good flyer but s'e denies t'at s'e is better t'an Viktor." Fleur said while shaking her head. "Yet s'e is t'e best flier I 'ave ever seen."

"She seems like the type that sees her talent as minimal compared to others." Lord Delacour said and Fleur gave a nod of agreement.

"Elle est." (She is.)

About fifteen minutes later the group retired to the sitting room once more and had some tea. Gabrielle seemed to be very tired as she cuddled to Nephele who smiled down at the little girl by her side. The child was such a sweat little thing.

Gently she brushed a strand of silver blond hair out of her face and behind her ear. Gabrielle seemed so innocent and joyful, It hurt her heart to know that the next few years all she would know would be war with Voldemorts return. Hopefully she would be able to stop him before he started to hit France. No she would stop him before he started.

An hour later the three teens left Delacour Castle with promises to return. Lady Delacour even gifted Nephele with an extra Moelleux au Chocolat that made her eyes brighten and Viktor chuckle while Fleur gave a laugh. Nephele made sure to give the sleepy Gabrielle a hug and a kiss on her forehead before they left.

Arriving at Le Fay Castle the three teens decided to get out of the fancy clothes and into more comfortable clothing. Nephele called a house elf to her and told them to put the dish in the fridge and to let nobody but her touch it.

"How did it go?" Morgana asked as Nephele walked into her room.

"It went amazingly, we had a really good dinner and I found out that I love sea food. We were able to talk a lot as well. All in all the night went very well." Nephele answered and Morgana gave a smile.

"I am glad to hear it child. While you were gone a letter arrived for you." Morgana said and instantly Nephele noticed the envelope on her bed. Walking over she found that it was her Hogwarts letter. She check it for any spells then disarmed the Portkey one and opened the letter.

It was the normal letter of Hogwarts and she was pleased to see that no Prefects badge was there. She didn't need that, plus she could very well accept it. The letter notified students of the new uniform this year and that it would be mandatory.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

The weekend had arrived and Nephele became extremely exited. Today was the day she would watch Viktor fly in his Quidditch match. She was sure it was going to be a great match and that she was going to have a great time. Since it was a late night match she was able to study and learn all sorts of things before they even got ready. They would have to arrive about an hour early as the Bulgarian National Quidditch Team wanted to do one final practice run.

"Alright ve should get changed for tonight. It is supposed to be cold, so please dress vormly. Oh and Nephele please bring your Firebolt." Viktor said and both girls gave a nod before leaving for the rooms.

Arriving in hers Nephele looked at her closet. She knew she wanted to wear something worm but comfortable for tonight. She decided to wear a top with a solid body, v-neckline and short rushed detailed sleeves. It even had a rosette empire waist. With that she wore a pair of black skinny jeans and a pair of black high heel platform suede boots. She finished her outfit off by pulled her long hair into a ponytail and pulling on a cloak over her shoulders. She grabbed her broom, shrank it and put it in her pocket.

Finished she left her room and arrived just as Fleur did. Fleur wore a pair of light blue jeans with a pair of white suede boots and darker blue blouse. Her blond hair was loose. Viktor was the last to arrive wearing his Quidditch robes and holding his Firebolt in hand.

"Are ver ready?" He asked and they all gave nods. "Then let us be off."

…

In little to no time they arrived at the Bulgarian Quidditch Pitch where the match would be held. Nephele looked around with wounder as she spotted the Bulgarians flying around doing all sorts of tricks.

"I vould like to introduce you to my couch." Viktor said before leading both girls towards a man who was standing on the side lignes looking up at the team. When he heard them coming he looked down and Nephele was able to have a better look at him.

The man was tall with dark brown hair and blue eyes. He wore the Bulgarian robes to show that he was their coah. He had a soft beard forming on his face and it seemed to fit him quite well.

"Viktor glad to see you kid." The man said and instantly Nephele knew the man was very fluent in English since he had no Bulgarian accent like Viktor.

"Coach I vould like you to meet my two friends, Fleur Delacour and Nephele Potter, before known as Harry Potter." Viktor introduced causing the man to smile.

"Pleasure to meet you two. Viktor wrote about how he was staying with the both of you. Also told me about your talent on a broom Potter. By all the stories he has writen me I would love to see your talent for myself." The man said while shaking their hands.

Nephele blushed brightly as the man spoke. She even shot Viktor a glare yet all he did was smirk.

"I don't think I'm that good sir, your team is brilliant." She said trying to change the subject.

"Yes it is, Viktor asked me if you would possibly be allowed to try a practice run with the team. I didn't see why not and nor did they. Would you mind at all?" the coach asked.

"I don't think I could possible compete with them sir." Nephele said.

"Could you just amuse a coach for a few. I'm sure you could do splendid things." He said causing her to gulp.

"Well I suppose one practice run won't hurt." She agreed causing Fleur and Viktor to grin behind her.

"Brilliant, you have a broom on you?" The man asked and Nephele gave a nod as she took her Firebolt out causing the man to whisle. "Can you control that?"

"Of course she can." Viktor said before Nephele could even respond.

"Well if you say so." the Coach said before calling the players down. "Alright team Viktor has arrived with his two friends. Remember I told you that one of them might be taking part of training will she has agreed. People I'd like you to meet Nephele Potter. This will not leave the stadium. Am I understood?" the man announced.

"Yes sir." They all agreed.

"Good then introduce yourselves to her."

"Good evening I am Aleksander Andrei, I play chaser."

"I am Desislava Gala, I also play chaser.

"Hello my names Fidanka Hristo, I am the third chaser.

"I am Gavril Elisaveta, I am the keeper.

"I am Petar Pavlina, I am a beater."

"I am Nikolai Pavlina, I am also a beater."

They all seemed nice enough in Nepheles opinion and so she greeted them in return.

"Alright why don't we start with a quick worm up. Laps around the pitch, twenty." the Coach ordered.

Swiftly Nephele took off her cloak that Fleur took and mounted her broom along with Viktor. With a look to each other and a nod they kicked off the ground and zoomed away leaving the rest of the team to fallow. After about a minute both Viktor and Nephele finished although Nephele seemed to arrive sooner.

"Alright you two, I want you to practice with a fake snitch." He ordered while releasing one.

They decided to count to ten before shooting up into the air in search for it. The rest of the team watched for a few minutes as both Seekers played their little dance. Still it seemed that Nephele, to everybody but Fleur's shock, was in the lead. Finally both flyers went into a dive and only a meter from the ground Nephele pulled up and shot into the air before coming to a stop. Everybody gaped as they spotted the golden light in her hand.

"Holly shit." Fidanka whispered completely amazed.

"I didn't think it possible." the coach whispered.

Soon after that practice continued until finally the team went into their dressing room and both Fleur and Nephele went up into their booth. Other people had arrived yet didn't speak with them as they settled into their seats for the match. Slowly the stands were being filled with cheering fans. Of course it wasn't just Bulgarians but others as well. Finally the stadium was filled the stadium roared with cheers and screams of the fans.

"Welcome ladies and gentlmen to a new match! Today we welcome the Holyhead Harpies to the Bulgarian field!" The annoncer shouted and instantly a group of seven people shout. Nephele noticed that their uniforms were dark Green with a golden talon on the chest. "Next team is our very own! The Bulgarians!" With unmatched speed the Bulgarians raced up to the air. Their own uniforms was red and black. Vagually Nephele thought that it looked almost like Gryffindor and Slytherin were about to face off.

Soon enough the game was on and instantly Nephele noticed the snitch fly off who knew were. Turning her sight from that she turned to Viktor who was high up in the sky flying around as if searching for it. The Harpies Seeker was behind him and suddenly he went into a dive and the Harpy fallowed.

"It's like a game of cat and mouse." She whispered as she watched the Harpie fallow Viktor around.

Suddenly though, out of nowere, came a Bludger. She screamed but it was to late as the ball hit Viktor in the side and he was thrown off his broom. Instantly one of the Beater caught him while another caught his broom. A time out was called and Fleur and Nephele looked at each other with worry.

"Ladies and gentlemen if the Bulgarians can't find a replacing Seeker then they will have no choise but to forfeit the match. Bulgaria has never forfeited a single match but with Viktor Krum as badly injured as he is I doubt they will have a choice in the matter.

Those words rang through Nephele's head and she clossed her eyes. She remembered talking with Viktor about this match. He said that today was important because today was the day Bulgaria's first Quidditch team ever was killed. He had wanted to win this match in honor of that team.

"Fleur stay here I have a plan!" She cried before racing out of the booth leaving Fleur alone.

Racing down the stars she finally arrived in the medical ward were she found the team gathered around Viktor.

"We have no choice but to forfeit." the coach whispered as he saw her approaching.

"What if another Seeker took his place?" She asked causing everybody to turn to her.

"Nephele are you volunteering?" He asked.

Nephele looked at Viktor and he looked at her. She could see the hope in his eyes and gave a smile and then a nod.

"Yes, I am volunteering but you can only announce my first name." She said and the coach gave a nod.

"Fine by me team get her dressed." He ordered before racing from the room.

In the stanzed the people were waiting until finally the annoncer spoke.

"Ladies and Gentlemen I am as shocked as could be. The coach for the Bulgarians has just informed me that they have a Seeker willing to take Krum's place. This is not unheard of but it is still shocking! Bulgarian does not have to forfeit the match!" The announced said causing the fans to erupt into cheers.

"Nep'ele." Fleur whispered shocked out of her mind.

Inside the infirmary ward Nephele was dressed in the Bulgarian Quidditch Uniform. She stood beside Viktor who smiled at her.

"I knov you vill to vell in the match. You are the best flying I have ever seen." he said while taking her hand.

"I hope so Viktor. I don't want to disappoint you or your team." She whispered. "Get well soon."

"Vipe the floor vith those Harpies." He grunted and she gave a nod before grasping her Firebolt and leaving the ward. She was met by the team who gave her smiles that she returned.

"Viktor sais to wipe the floor with the Harpies. Let's do so." She said and with a cheer from the team they shot into the air.

The Fans cheered as the Bulgarian team appeared and Nephele felt a little nervous. She had never ever played in front of so many people before.

...

Inside number twelve Grimmauld Place the Weasley children were gathered in a room.

_Ladies and Gentlemen please welcome Bulgarians replacement Seeker, Nephele! _

Instantly the group looked at each other in shock.

"No way, she wouldn't be?" Ron whispered.

_She's riding a Firebolt ladies and gentlemen!_

"It is her! Nephele has taken Viktors place in a Professional Quidditch Match!" Ginny cried in excitement.

"Good thing it isn't against Puddlemere United," "Oliver plays for them." Fred and George said cheerfully.

_Ladies and gentlemen this is unbelievable. Nephele seems to be in the lead of the Harpies Seeker. Oh no a Bludger is going her way. Holly shit Nephele just did a dive evading the monster of a ball. It's unbelievable to see such talent in one so young. Some people might even say she's better then Krum is on a broom! What look I think Nephele has spotted the Golden Snitch. She's in a dive ladies and gentlemen and the Harpies Seeker is right behind her. Holly shit Nephele has just pulled up, centimetres from the ground, causing the Harpies Seeker to crash. What look Nephele caught the snitch! Bulgaria wins the match! Bulgaria wins the match!_

"She won! She did it!" The Weasley's cheered as they jumped to their feet and dance around.

…

Cheers filled the stadium as Nephele shot into the air, arm raised to show the Golden Snitch. Suddenly the Bulgarian team raced over and tackled her cheering as they won the match. After doing a victory lap the team landed and Nephele raced to Viktor who was smiling broadly at her.

"I told you, you vould do it Nephele." He said causing her to laugh as she hugged him.

"I did it for you guys Viktor. Today is a day that Bulgaria has to win a madch." She said causing him to smile even more.

"Thank you." he whispered.

For about an hour the team celebrated with the wives, girlfriends and Fleur joining the party. Instantly Fleur enveloped Nephele in a hug babbling on about how brilliant she had done. She then gave a hug to Viktor who returned it.

When the hour was up the Nephele and Fleur helped get Viktor home since the man's chest was bandaged and he needed some help walking about.

When they did arrive home they helped Viktor to his room and then helped him change since he couldn't really do it himself. When he was in bed and comfortable a house elf brought them something to eat. They spoke as they ate until finally they were done and it was two in the morning. They decided to head to bed and with a hug to Viktor, Nephele and Fleur trotted off to their own rooms.

Arriving in her room she took a shower before putting on a tank top and falling into bed exhausted.

**Author note:**

**Sorry about deleting the first post, I'm afraid I noticed many errors that were not there to begin with. I've been having many problems with my writing tools on my laptop. two of my chapters can't open. **


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

_Trial of Sirius Black and Cornilius Fudge to take place today._

_By _

_Shanel Bergs_

_Today the trial of Sirius Black and the Minister of Magic will be taking place. Cornilius Fudge is still named Minister of Magic because he has yet to be convicted. Still he has no say in anything as of late for the Queen of England herself and the Royal Magical Court shall be taking lead for the moment. It is unknown why the Minister was arrested and it is unknown how the Queen was able to locate Sirius Black or if she has at all. Still today is the day both men shall be having their trial_

_..._

As he continued to read Sirius eyes kept going wider and wider. What the hell was this thing going on about. He hadn't heard a thing about a trial little alone the Queen having one for him. Sure he had heard about Fudge being arresting, Arthur and Dumbledore were both there but apart from that nothing. Suddenly he felt dizzy and then he felt a tug at his navel.

"Mister Black can you hear me?" Came a curious voice and suddenly he came back to mind and looked up. He was shocked to find himself staring at the Queen of England who gave him a smile. "I am glad she was able to get you here, now come on let us get you ready. Don't worry your not going to be late for your trail."

"I think I'm dreaming, either that or hallucinating because you're the Queen of England and saying that I'm getting a trial." Sirius muttered causing the woman to laugh softly.

"I'm glad to say you are not hallucinating or dreaming because this is true, it came to my attention that you had not received a trial. I give you my deepest apologies Mr. Black, I never want any of my citizens to be sent to Prison without one little alone Azkaban." The Queen stated causing Sirius to gap in shock. He was actually getting a trial, a real trial.

"Thank you ma'am." He chocked out, emotions piling up.

"You're welcome young man but I can assure you I was not the one that started this but I promised to keep her identity a secret for now. You will have a few minutes to speak with your Barrister." The Queen said before he was ushered into a room to change into appropriate clothes.

He was shocked to see black robs with a silver trimming and the Black family Crest. Whoever had those made were clearly part of the Black family but none of his family, with the exception of Andromeda and Nymphadora, would do this. Not only that but the Blacks did not have a Barrister he had fired the man because he had the same views as his family. Ignoring that fact he changed before leaving the room.

When he walked back into the room the Queen had been he found a man he recognized already sitting at a table that hadn't been there before. The moment the man noticed him he stood and extended his hand.

"Lord Henry Andrew Bedington the Third, Mr. Black, it is a pleasure to meet. I assure you when I was contacted by the Head of the Potter family I was shocked to see that my first return to the courts would be representing you. Still the Head of the Potter Family explained many things to me and I know your full story." He said and Sirius was shocked.

Harry had done this, Harry had...had gotten his own Barrister to represent him for his trial was just brilliant. Not only that but Dumbledore himself had said that he was going to introduce Harry to his family's power and true place this year. How did the boy find out about it and become the Head of the Potter family?

"How did..." He whispered.

"That can be answered at a later date for now our priorities is your trial. You will be given Virutisurum during the trial and you have nothing to worry about. The Queen herself has assure us that the potion is not poison. I am only here to ask if you will be alright with this?" the man stated and Sirius' eyes widen.

"Of course I'm bloody fine with it!" He exclaimed causing the man to chuckle.

"Very well then, I'll you have to do is let me talk."

With that he gave a knock to the door and a man walked in.

"You will be escorted into the room, you are the first one to be trailed today." A man grunted and Sirius gave a nod as he fallowed them.

They walked for a few minutes until they entered a grand room with windows and seats all around. It was a circular room and all sorts of people were present along with the press. He was lead to a chair and sat down. With that he got a good look at the people before him. They were a mixture of young and old people but they were all wearing royal blue robs with the markings of the Royal Magical court. That caused him great relief since he had not wished to be trailed under the Wizengamot.

"Mr. Black you have been called here to serve trial for the criminal charges against you. Representing you is Lord Henry Andrew Bedington the Third." The Head of the Royal Magical Court and he looked to see the man standing beside him. "Now Mr. Black how do you plead?"

"Not guilty." He answered with a nod from Lord Bedington.

"Do you agree to be trailed with the use of Viretisurum?" He asked.

"Yes sir."

"Then let is be administered." The man commanded and swiftly a man approached and did just that.

Within seconds his eyes got a dreamy look and he slumped slightly and with that the questions started to fly and with each question he answered truthfully, since he couldn't lie. For twenty minutes all sorts of question were asked all partaking the trial and his escape from Azkaban. Finally the antidote was given and the verdict was given.

"We of the Magical Royal court see that Sirius Black has been not only wrongfully imprison for crimes he has not committed but also for this to have gone as long as fourteen years is atrocious. We say not guilty." A woman declared and instantly Sirius cheered and jumped up causing the court to smile. "Also we declare that Mr. Black shall be repaid for his wrongful imprisonment without a trial. Also his form shall be registered but no fine will be given because of his sentence to Azkaban. You are free to go Mr. Black." She declared and instantly Sirius jumped up from the chair a large grin on his face.

"I would like to thank you all for this." He said before he and lord Bedington walked out of the court.

In the stands Nephele watched her godfather with a smile. She was glad to see him so happy. She hadn't seen him this happy ever, even though she didn't really know him, but that would change. She would make it a point to speak with Sirius as soon as she could possibly even send him a letter that night. Still now with his trial over there was the trial of the soon to be ex-Minister of Magic and hopefully somebody on their side would be taking residence as Minister of Magic.

After a few minutes the second trial started and Fudge was dragged into the court room. The moment he was pushed into a chair he stood right back up.

"I am the Minister of Magic I demand respect!" He stated in an overly pompous voice.

"I can see that Lucius Malfoy has influence you quite a bit Minister." The Head of the Royal Magical Court sneered, his voice dripping with hate when he said the word Minister. "You are out powered here as we are the Royal Magical court. We are not muggles and are above you. Now sit down and shut up."

At that the man finally did as told and Nephele wanted to laugh. The idiot actually thought he would be able to pull the 'I'm Minister of Magic you must obey me' crap. He was a bigger idiot than she had thought.

"Now the charges placed against you are...many you should have been given the list."

With that the trial for Cornilius Fudge began. It ended thirty minutes later with Viretisurum being administered and the truth being told. Nephele had great pleasure seeing Fudge striped from his title and power in the government and she was very pleased to see the man turn a very bad shad of purple as he tried to fight and protest but was silence with a silencing spell.

Arriving at her home Nephele was swiftly greeted by both Fleur and Viktor. She told them about what had happened before excusing herself so that she could pen a letter to Sirius. She wondered if he was going to be shocked by her letter.

...

At Grimmauld Place the Order had been in a frenzy until Sirius returned. Nobody had known what had happened since the man had just disappeared seconds after Remus had entered the kitchen.

"What the hell happened Black?" Moody roared as he limped forward.

"It was a portkey, a portkey that well it brought me to my trial." He answered before showing them the paper he had stuffed in his pocket. Everybody read it and fell silent.

"This is barmy how the hell did it happen?" Moody growled.

"I think Harry somehow had something to do with this, I don't know how but he seems to know about his title as Lord Potter. He used his Barrister to represent me in court. By the way I'm free!" He exclaimed causing Remus to grin.

"That's great Sirius but...how could Harry know about his titles, he isn't seventeen and he should have been told as of yet." Remus stated a look of confusion on his face.

"I don't know Remus but if you let me I'm going to go have a shot of Firewisky." Sirius exclaimed before leaving the room.

Arriving in his office he sat down and pulled a bottle of Firewhiskey out thats when he noticed the letter on his desk. Frowning he knew it hadn't been there before. Checking it for spells he took the letter in hand and opened it.

_Dear Sirius, _

_ How are you doing? I'm doing really well. I know it's been a while since I wrote you last but I just had to ask. Did you see me?_

"God damn it!" He shouted causing more then haft the occupants of the house to run up to his room.

"What is it Sirius?" Remus asked worried.

"Harry had been at the trial!" He shouted.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

The day after the trial was a day like all others. The sun was out the birds sang and the wind was soft. Nephele sat in the library looking over a book when a thrill caught her attention and she saw her phoenix appear. She gave her friend a smile before accepting the letter. Gently she opened it and started to read.

_Dear Nephele, _

_ Since we are a group writing this, we shall write with our names in front of our phrases. _

_Ron: Bloody hell girl you had the hole house shaking yesterday. Sirius__'__ disappearance, re-appearance then shout and revelation that you were at the trial. Oh Merlin I so love you right now. Merlin yesterday was a bloody brilliant day. _

_Ginny: Not brilliant Ron it was beyond brilliant. I could not have done better myself. _

_Fred: We tip our hats off to you Nephele. You are turning out to have such a talent for pranks._

_George: Yes such a great talent, perhaps one of this days you would be willing to share some of that talent, perhaps one combined prank?_

_Fred: Very good idea George. _

_George: I know, I know I am the genius of us two._

_Fred: What the bloody hell is that supposed to mean!_

_Ginny: shut up you two or argue somewhere else! Bloody hell sometimes I wonder if they were younger then they truly are. Anyway It was brilliant idea Neph. I think I say Sirius hyperventilating at one point. He was muttering something about little devil marauder going to give him grey hairs or something._

_Ron: Of course she would. Nephele is the daughter of Prongs. _

_Fred: WHAT! _

_George: How were we not informed of this! The daughter of Prongs before our very own eyes, we could have corrupted her long ago but no we only find out now! _

_Fred: That__'__s it we are starting the corruption the moment we see you again. _

_Ron: You two don__'__t stand a chance, I personally think she__'__s already corrupted to your ways. Well Nephele, can__'__t wait to see you in a few days. It__'__s going to be great to see what you look like now not to mention the expressions of everybody else once they find out who you are. _

_See you soon, _

_Ron, Ginny, Fred and George_

_Fred and George: PS. Who are the other Marauders please, please tells us!_

_Ginny: Are you two beginning?_

_Fred: No. _

_George: Maybe._

_Fred and George: yes!_

_Laughter in background from the others. _

_Fred and George: Hey! No laughing this is important business! _

_Ginny : Sure whatever you say._

_Fred: No sarcasm!_

_George: We are serious about this, the Marauders are our hero's our gods or goddess! _

Nephele smiled to herself as she put the letter down. When she thought to the twins begging for the Marauders names she laughed. It seemed her letter to Sirius yesterday had where ever they were freaking out. She was pleased, it was funny to hear grown-ups freaking out about something they could not control.

Chuckling softly she folded the letter and left the library with the book clutched to her chest. She had a plan for the school rule book. She had gone through it late last night and found that so many of the rules were ancient. Fleur had actually gave her the idea. And she thought it a good one. Rule books should be re-read ever five years to try and get rid of some rules that may not work anymore.

Arriving in her office she settled down and returned to what she had started the night before. She had already scratched out many rules. One rule was actually being broken by every single girl in the school.

_All girls must wear skirts that reach the ground..._

Personally she had not wish for that rule and she was sure nobody else did. It was just so old school. She wanted to get this done before the school year started and she was sure it would be. Suddenly a rule came to her attention.

Rule # 104: Students that are actively terrorizing, bullying or even fighting with another student shall be put into academic probation and given a week or more detention with the Head of the victimized student.

"Well, well, well that is going to be really good to know this year. If Malfoy tries something or any other student for that matter they will have to deal with this." She stated.

Rule # 110: If a Head of House is openly favoring their own house, an investigation will be made into said Professor including the History of House points taken, witness statements and questioning. If found guilty the Head of House can be striped of that title, can be fired and can be placed under school watch.

"Snape is going to have to be investigated if he does that this year. I won't have any other student being victimized because of his petty feud with Gryffindor or the other houses." she grumbled. "Man am I glad Fleur thought about this. Going through the rule book was a brilliant idea."

"W'y t'ank you Nep'ele." came Fleurs voice causing Nephele to look up and smile as she spotted her friend standing in the doorway.

"Hi Fleur, what can I do for you?" She asked.

"Super is ready." She answered and instantly Nephele turned to see the time and blushed.

"Op's I'm sorry, I hadn't realized the time." Nephele said causing Fleur to laugh softly.

"It is okay Nep'ele." Fleur said as Nephele pushed her chair from her desk and stood.

She followed her friend out of the room and towards the dinning room. Viktor was waiting for them and she was happy to note that he looked much better since his incident during the Quidditch match.

"How are you feeling today Viktor?" She asked since she hadn't seen him at all that day.

"Much better thank you for asking." He said then gave her a grin. "Forget the time?"

"Didn't see it go by." She answered with a blush causing him to chuckle.

"So Nephele are you exited to be going back to school?" He asked and she gave a nod.

"Yes. This summer has been one of the best I have ever had but still I missed Ron and my other friends. It will be very good to be going back to Hogwarts. I will miss you both and Morgana. How could I not miss Morgana." She whispered while looking down at her plate.

She felt sad since when they leave Morgana would be left all alone with only the house elves for company. Suddenly she remembered the House elves all knew how to read. She could send letters to Morgana and just get the House Elves to read them.

At the though of writing to one of her friends she started to eat and talk with her friends. It was one of their last meals at Le Fay castle. She wanted these last few days to come to be great. She just didn't know what to do. What she didn't know was that both Fleur and Viktor had organized something. They found that their friend was lacing in one place of her education. One place they didn't know if they could trust with anybody else. They wanted to start tomorrow night since the rule book was slightly more important than what they wanted to do.

"You knov I'm going to miss this nights?" Viktor stated causing both girls to smile.

"I agree. T'is nig'ts are special to me. I will miss spending time wit' t'e bot' of you." Fleur whispered.

"You guys did something I don't think anybody has ever done for me before. You got me to find myself and to save me from what I would have no doubt become. If it wouldn't have been for the two of you I would be at Privet Drive, brooding and having no clue about my true self, my gender, my role in this world. Without this summer so many things would not have happened and I thank you both for giving me the chance to do all this. I am sure Sirius will be happy as well because without you two he wouldn't be free." She whispered a tear escaping her eyes.

"Sentimental." Viktor grunted trying to act strong.

"Oh you're just a big teddy bear!" Nephele exclaimed causing Fleur to giggle and Viktor to scowl.

"I am not." he stated firmly yet melted the moment he say Nephele's puppy dog eyes.

Dinner continued in such a manner and after a few hours of joking around and talking the three decided to move to the sitting room so that they could just relax and do things together. Nephele asked a house elf to get her things and she continued with the rules.

By the end of the night they were all satisfied and Nephele had finished her task of the rule book changes. The thing would be in the school by the first of September, she would make sure of that.

Arriving in her room she found Morgana looking out her window. When she heard her enter the room she turned and gave her a smile. Still Nephele noticed Morgana's sad eyes and instantly worried.

"What's wrong Morgana?" She asked.

"It is nothing, stupidity from a spirit." Morgana answered and Nephele shook her head.

"Nothing you say or have ever said has ever been stupid." Nephele stated causing the woman to smile. "Now come on, what is an heir for?"

That caused Morgana to chuckle and float over. She did truly like this girl, more then she had a lot of people and that was hard.

"I have been alone for a very long time and so I should not be worried about missing you. I suppose even though I'm a spirit that lives in a painting I am still, or was still human. I suppose I am trying to say that I will miss you and I don't know how to handle that. I have not missed a single person for a long time, perhaps twenty years after my death because I realized that all that I knew would have died and moved on." Morgana whispered causing Nephele's eyes to widen.

"Oh Morgana I'm going to miss you to. For days I've tried to think of someway to stay in contact with you and finally I found a way. The house elves here know how to read and write, they can also go were ever I am and so I was thinking of sending letters to them to read to you." She stated causing Morgana's eyes to widen. "And they can also write whatever you want to tell me and send it as well."

"That is a very good idea Nephel." Morgana said a smile forming it's way on her face. "I am glad you wish to write to me during the summer."

"Why wouldn't I? You are a friend of mine Morgana and one of the people I go to for advice. I will miss you terribly this year." she whispered.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

**Very important: **

**(okay people for those who don't like sex scenes, what for the next chapter, no what I think I'm going to post two chapters because of this one. No need to worry, those who don't want to watch a sex scene just skip this chapter. All you have to know is going to be at the beginning of the next chapter.)**

It was late at night as Nephele worked an a few last minute things. They really didn't need to be dealt with at the moment but she just wanted them done. She was ready for the return to Hogwarts. She had her uniform, that was different then the others because of her statue as heir, she had all her needed books and even had extra things.

"Nep'ele?" Came Fleur's delicate voice causing Nephele to look up.

There, standing in her office door way was Fleur and Viktor. This confused her though because she thought they had gone to bed a long time ago.

"What is it Fleur?" She asked.

Both elder teens smiled at her before walking over to each side of her desk so that stood on each side of her. She was confused by this.

"Ve vanted to teach you one last lesson Nephele." Viktor stated causing Nephele to look up at him in confusion.

"One last lesson?" She asked completely innocently. She had no idea what they were talking about.

"Yes one last lesson. A very important lesson t'at you s'ould know." Fleur answered while bending forward and placing a hand on her lap.

"Oh what lesson is it?" Nephele asked a blush covering her cheeks as she felt Fleur's hand draw circles around her thy.

Today she had decided to wear a skirt so that she could get used to wearing one for school. Still Fleur's fingers on her thy was causing something to happen, something she didn't know how to control or even what it was.

"Ve vont you to inform us if you get uncomfortable." Viktor whispered his breath hot against her coll skin.

"W...what are you both going to do?" She stuttered out as Fleurs hand started to move up her thy.

"We promise it is not'ing bad." Fleur whispered as she looked at Nephele's expression.

Her cheeks were flushed, her eyes wide and her breath came out in short pants. She looked stunning like that and Fleur knew that they would have a hard time keeping some people off her. They didn't want their friend to get hurt by anybody.

Nephele couldn't believe the feelings running through her body, one of Viktors hands had found its way under her thin cotton t-shirt and was slowly rubbing circles around her belly button as if he was trying to calm her nerves. Fleur's hand was slowly working it's way up her thy. Slowly Viktor's hand moved from her stomach and helped Fleur by pulling her skirt up slightly. He then started to rub her thy in a calming motion that had her relaxing slightly.

"Just relax Nephele." He whispered into her ear and she gave a nod as she closed her die and rested back against her chair.

Her heart was pounding in fear, she had never felt such emotions before, but what they were both doing was so good. It felt amazing.

Time passed by and slowly Viktor and Fleur moved up on the scale. Viktor's hand were slowly rubbing Nephele's ribs, feeling the soft unmarked skin under his hands. Fleur had finally arrived at the top of her thy. Finally Fleur's hand dipped forward and brushed the fabric of Nephele's knickers causing the teen to gasp and her eyes to open wide. Her body tense completely and her blush intensified causing both Fleur and Viktor to smile. Slowly she started to rub circles adding just the slightest of pressure.

"How do you feel?" Viktor asked but all he got in response was a slight gasp from Nephele.

After a few minutes of rubbing Nephele through her knickers Fleur slowly brought her hands up and gently pulled them down. Viktor helped Nephele up so that Fleur could do so and then she started to rub her again this time Nephele moaned softly and Fleur liked her lips.

Viktor watched as Fleur's fingers started to rub Nephele. He could only imagine all the sensations the younger girl would be feeling. After all to their knowledge, and it was probably true, Nephele had not had a single sexual encounter. Letting a smirk form on his lips he moved his hands up and gently cupped Nephele's breast that were at that moment hidden inside her bra. He wanted to growl when he realized that but then Nephele through her head back a rich throaty moan escaping her lips. Looking down he saw that Fleur had just inserted to of her fingers aside Nephele. Grinning he looked down at those luscious light pink lips before him. Glistering in the light of the candle. Slowly he bent his head forward and captured those lips in a slightly clumsy kiss. Pulling away from her lips his eyes met her glazed emeralds and he gave her a smile causing her blush to deepen considerably.

"Perhaps ve should move to another locations." He whispered to Fleur who looked up and gave a nod.

"I do not t'ink s'e will be able to walk." Fleur whispered while casting a look at the blushing, disheveled Nephele causing Viktor to chuckle.

"It is no trouble, I shall carry her." He said before turning the chair and gently picking Nephele up.

He made sure her head was resting against his shoulder before walking out of the room and towards one of their bedrooms. When they arrived Fleur got on first and then he placed her down before climbing on. Slowly they undressed her. Viktor pulled her top off while Fleur pulled her skirt down and then off. Finally all she wore was a pair of knickers that were already haft way down and a bra. Slowly Fleur pulled the knickers down to her ankles before throwing them to the ground. Viktor took hold of the front clips and untied them causing Nephele's breast to spring slightly as they were released from their confines. He pulled the bra off and it joined the rest of the clothes on the ground.

"Remember to tell us if you don't vant to continue." Viktor whispered yet Nephele only nodded.

With that nod though they continued what they had started in Nephele's office. Fleur wrapped her lips around Nephele's rosy nipples licking and sucking at them causing Nephele to moan and trash about slightly. As she did that her fingers soon found their way back into the warmth they had left only a few minutes ago.

Viktor decided that the soft flesh of her neck was to tempting to leave alone and swiftly attached his own mouth to it causing Nephele to moan once more.

Finally they let go of her body and told her to turn around. She did so and both were met with the beautiful design of her tattoo. Something neither had ever completely seen before. It was an amazing tattoo of a phoenix done in beautiful blues, silvers, and even white. The tail feathers though were different then a real phoenix, they resembled the tail feathers of a peacock. The phoenix had it's wings spread covering her back. At the bottom were a set of words done in an elegant handwriting. Always true.

"Wow." Fleur whispered as she traced the tattoo with her fingers causing Nephele to shiver. "It is beautiful."

"Like you." Viktor stated causing Nephele's blush to deepen once more.

…

The morning sun raised filled the room as the three teens slept. They were each covered by the sheets and cuddled to one another. Nephele was in-between both of them, her back to Viktor's chest as he spooned her. Fleur had her arms wrapped around her waist and held her close, Nephele's head nestled in her neck. A soft breeze went through the open window causing goosebumps to appear on Nephele's skin and for a shiver to go down her spine. The wind also causing Viktor to wake up. As he looked around her gave a smile before looking down at the two beautiful girls beside him. Gently he covered them with the sheet before relaxing back into the warmth causing by Nephele's body against his own. It felt so good sleeping there, a worm body next to his own.


	15. Chapter 15

As promised I would inform all those who had not read the last chapter about what happened. Well Fleur, Viktor and Nephele had a little bit of fun time, sex to be more exact, we also got to know what Nephele's tattoo was.

Now people I would like to point out that Nephele's appearance will have changed because of her phoenix. If you remember I stated that in my earlier chapters. Thank you everybody for such a great riseption to this story, the first time it was posted it didn't get nearly as much feed back.

Chapter 15

The Platform nine and three quarters was packed with all sorts of students talking and laughing about returning to school. People were meeting up with friends and trying to get compartments. Ronald Weasley nervously looked around trying to find his best friend. Sadly he could not spot the girl and he was getting worried. Behind him the Order membesr who had acoompunied the students were worried as well. They had hoped to see Harry Potter before the train would leave but it didn't seem to be the casse.

Suddenly a thrill was heard and Ron looked up to see a beautiful Ice/Snow phoenix flying towards them. Swiftly he raised his left arm so that the bird could land on his wrist and as she did so brought it down and gave it a smile.

"What a minute that is the Heir of Hogwarts phoenix." Remus stated but before Ron could answer a soft chuckle was heard and everybody turned to see a beautiful girl stand there.

The girl seemed to be extremely elegant. She had the weirdest eyes he had ever seen thought, they were a mixture of emerald green, Silver, gold, black. She had beautiful black hair that went down to her waist in silky strait strands and her skin was was creamy white but fit her perfectly. Ron then noticed her outfit and he couldn't believe what he was seing. The girl before him wore a dark grey dress shirt that had a large caller that was pulled up, going to her ears. With that she wore a pure black corset that tied in the front with string criss crossing each other. With that she wore a pair of dark purple stiletto heel knee high platform boots that had corset front's.

With a thrill Nieve flew from Ron's hand and went strait to the girls shoulder and instantly a smile formed on the Weasley childrens face.

"Nephele!" Ron exclaimed before racing to her and enveloping her in a hug.

Nephele laughed as Ron picked her up and spun her around.

"It's great to see you to Ron." She laughed before he set her down on her feet.

"Neph!" The twins exclaimed before Nephele was suddenly pulled from Ron's arms and passed from one twin to one twin as they spun her once.

After that she was transfered to Charly who hugged her clossly and then he passed her to Bill who also hugged her tightly. Finally she was put back on the ground and this time she was takled by Ginny who hugged her.

"You look amazing Nephele!" She gushed causing the girl to laugh softly.

"Thank you Gin-Gin, you look good as well." She said and it was true, Ginny seemed to be glowing and very happy.

"Hum excuse me but who are you?"

At that Nephele turned and found all the adults and Hermione looking at her with uncertainty and even suspicion. It seemed like nobody recognized who she was but had some suspicious because of Nieve.

"It's a pleasure to meet and see you all again, my name is Nephele, Nephele Potter. I used to be Harry Potter." She answered causing their eyes to widen and their faces to grow either pale or green. With that she turned to Ron and gave him a smile. "I'd like to say congradulations on making Prefect Ron, you diserve it. I'm sure you'll make a brilliant Prefect."

"Thanks Nephele. So how did you get here?" He asked causing her to smile.

"Ve brought her Mister Veasley." Came a soft male voice most of the students recognized.

Instantly they all turned and found Viktor Krum and Fleur Delacour standing there. Fleur wore a nice white suit that showed off her body in the perfect state for work while Viktor was dressed in a pair of black dress pants with a dark red dress shirt and a pair of what looked to be black dragon hid boots. They looked like complete opposites. Fleur being the proper woman while Viktor was the rogue warrior.

"Everybody I would like you to meet two of my fellow Champions and my friends, Fleur Delacour and Viktor Krum." Nephele stated in a cheerful tone. "I've been staying with them this summer." That of course caused many of the Order members to cough and sputter.

"It is a pleasure to meet you all and to see you again." Fleur said as she shook Ron's hand since she knew him better then the others.

"Yes, it is nice to see you once more." Viktor said before handing over a letter to Nephele who accepted it with a smile.

"Did you enjoy your summer with Nephele?" Ron asked causing the duo to smile.

"It was far more different then vhat ve excpected but ve had a good time." Viktor answered causing Nephele to smile.

"How?" Came a whisper causing Nephele to turn so that she was looking at the group.

"Pardon?"

"How the hell are you a girl?" Sirius asked and Nephele gave a smile.

"I have always been a girl, just didn't know it until this summer." She answered brightly.

"How could you not know!" Somebody shouted causing Nephele to scowl.

"Because I always thought I was a boy, I had the freaking parts you know!" She snapped back.

Suddenly a worning whisle blew and the students started to hurry onto the train. Swiftly Nephele hugged Fleur then hugged Viktor kissing both of their cheeks as she did so. After that she hurried to Ron and gave him a smile.

"Write." Fleur ordered.

"Always."

"Be careful." Viktor growled.

"I'll try to be." She agreed causing both older teens to chuckle.

Swiftly the children jumped onto the train and Nephele gave a wave before turning to her friends.

"Lucky for us, I have my own compartment. Ron, you better make your way to the Prefect compartment for that meeting. My compartment is at the end of the train." She said before turning and starting to walk towards the back of the train.

Looking at each other Fred, George and Ginny swiftly fallowed her until they arrived at the compartment. It was a pretty spacious place, much more spacious then the other compartment.

"Damn this place is fine!" Ginny exclaimed causing Nephele to laugh softly.

"It is isn't it, come on sit down."

Swiftly they all put their trunks away before taking sits. Ginny looked at her friend for a moment she couldn't actually believe that the girl before her could have such a great fashion sense. It was so different from what Harry would wear.

"You know Nephele, I never thought you would have that sort of fashion sense." Ginny remarked causing Nephele to smile.

"I never thought so either, but I suppose it comes with the genes of being a girl. Either that or Fleur influenced me more then I thought." Nephele stated causing Ginny to smirk.

"What are they doing this year?" Fred asked.

"Well Viktor will be returning to Bulgaria where he will be doing cherity work and practices on the Bulgarian team. Fleur will be working at Gringotts bank, here in London." Nephele answered thoughtfully.

"Wow, you know it must have been fun to spend time with them." George remarked.

"It was but I did miss you guys, Ron and Hermione, even with all the things she's been doing. I just hope that we will be able to get her out of whatever faze she's in. I don't want to loose my friend but if in the end it comes down to it then I suppose it comes down to it." Nephele whispered before shaking her head and looking out the window.

"Hey why don't we play a game!" Ginny sudgestion and soon the group of friends were on the ground laughing and playing cards.

A haft an hour later Ron came in and joined the fun. Twenty minutes before the train would arrive they decided to get changed.

"Good thing this compartment is big enough for all off us and theres a wall that comes threw so we can all change in here." Nephele stated while standing and pulling her clothes out.

The rest of the group did the same and with a whispered word from Nephele the compartment was split in two by a black wall.

After a few moments they were all done and the wall disappeared. Nephele looked at the twins and Ron and couldn't help the smile from blooming on her lips.

The twins were wearing the same uniform. It consist of white dress shirt with a black over coat and a dress pants. The coat was unbottoned along with the shirt but only a few buttons. The dark red tied that showed their statu as Gryffindor's were not tied at all. Ron though was wearing the black dress pants with the black blazer. Under the blazer was a dark red dress shirt that showed his statue as a Gryffindor. He also wore the white tie, that was loosely tied.

"You know I like the uniforms." She stated causing them to laugh then they noticed what both she and Ginny were wearing.

Ginny was wearing a dark red plad pleated mini skirt. The skirt also had yellow, black and white through out it. The shirt consisted of a yellow long sleeved sweater that had a low v-neck. The neckline, sleeve hem and the bottom of the sweater all had a thick cuffs. To go with that she wore a pair of black high heel boots.

"Where you get the boots?" Ron asked.

"Nephele, she said that she could get another pair for herself and since we were the same size she was happy to give them." Ginny answered with a blush.

"She looks way better with the boots." Nephele remarked and that's when the group noticed her uniform.

Her uniform was the same as Ginny's but the colours were different. Her skirt was purple, grey black and silver while her sweater was grey. Her own boots knee high and had a corset front to it. Around her neck was a set of necklaces with a thick black cross of sorts being the main focus. It set directly in the centre just above her cleavage. It was a very beautiful piece of jewelry even though it seemed slightly dark.

"Why purple?" Ron asked confused.

"It is to represent myself as Lady of Hogwarts." She answered and the group gave a nod of acceptance it made sense.

_Students of Hogwarts, we shall be arriving in five minutes please leave your trunks and animals on the train they shall be moved to your rooms. _

Five minutes later the train came to a stop and they stepped out, Nephele swiftly pulling her rob closser to her body so as to hid the purple. They swiftly found there way into a carriage and spoke softly as the carriage brought them up. When they arrived they got out and Nephele looked up at the castle before walking in. Nephele informed them that she would not be there for the sorting and swiftly hid in the shadows.

Inside the Great hall the first years were brought in and the hat started it's song.

_For years Hogwarts has been separated_

_you must see that you can see _

_you must see that you can change the things to come_

_To unite as one is what is needed _

_All not only four _

_Things have already started_

_One has taken to heart the advice given in the year of the fourth_

_Combining three to form one she formed a bond of strong_

_Now she stands before you as a Lady_

_lording all and seeing all _

_With hope you will listen_

_so open your ears and keep your mouths shut_

_Those who do will learn much_

_those who don`t will loose much!_

The Sorting hat fell silent after that. It was perhaps the shortest of the songs ever sang by the hat but it was also a warning. After a few moments the Deputy Headmistress started the sorting. When the Sorting came to an end the Headmaster stood and raised his hands in an arch.

"Welcome, Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts!" The Headmaster declared while a a twinkle filled his eyes. "This year I am not going to be the one who tells a speach, the Head of Hogwarts has asked to do so."

With that the Headmaster dropped his arms and the students waited for the Head of Hogwarts to step forward. For a moment nobody moved until finally the doors slowly opened but not completely. A figure stepped in drapped in a large black cloak that hid her featers. Nephele smiled to herself as she looked around. Slowly she approached the Head table and before stepping onto the platform she let the cloak disappear revealing her uniform and revealing who she was.

The students gasped as they realised that the Head of Hogwarts was actually a student. They had not expected that little alone the Head being a girl. Slowly she walked up until she stood before the Headmaster who looked at her in shock. She gave him a smile before turning to the students.

"Welcome first years and welcome back for the rest. I will get strait to the point and reveal to you who I am. My name is Nephele Potter I used to be Harry Potter."


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

The hall erupted into protest, shouts and other such things until finally Nieve appeared on her shoulder. That caused immediate silence especially from the purebloods.

"I understand that this might confuse many of you, to think that as I stand here before you, I used to be a boy. This summer I learned many things and this is one of them, all my life I lived a lie until finally everything was revealed to me and finally I was able to live as I was meant to. I will not go into great detail tonight for many of you are either tired or hungry. Tomorrow morning there are a few things you will be told such as current changes to Hogwarts. For now I would like to present to the returned Professor Remus Lupin who has graciously agreed to teach us. For all those with worry of his condition there is nothing to fear as things have been arranged. Professor Lupin shall not harm a soul during his transformation. Also four other teachers shall be arriving tomorrow and their positions shall be revealed to you all. I'm sure many of you have learned of the different classes that have now been made mandatory for certain and all people." She stated her voice carrying over the hall as not a soul spoke. "Also as you all know the Forbidden Forest is Forbidden. Now the rest will be said tomorrow morning and so let the feast began!" She cried and instantly food appeared on all the tables and the students started to talk.

"Lady Hogwarts we would be honored if you would sit at the Head table." The Headmaster said and Nephele gave him a smirk.

"Headmaster with all do respect, the Lady stuff can be shoved but I will accept that offer, as I'm sure you are curious about the things I have changed in this school." she said and he gave a nod before leading her to her seat right beside him.

There was silence for a few moments until finally the Headmaster started to speak with her.

"If I may Nephele, where were you this summer?" He asked as Nephele put some of her food on her plat.

"With all do respect sir, where I was this summer is none of your concern, Voldemort did not capture me and I was perfectly safe, that is all you must know." She answered simply.

"You are indeed correct but I must thank you." The Headmaster said and Nephele frowned.

"For what?" She asked.

"Letting Remus return to teach. This does explain why he was chosen even though his condition." The Headmaster stated and Nephele let a small smile form on her lips.

"Professor Lupin was the best Professor we all had with the fake Moody in second place. I have had enough with each year having an incompetent teacher and I had a bad feeling for this year. With Voldemort's return it is simple to say that things need to be improved and students must be prepared to defend themselves. You and I both know that this castle has been breached by Voldemort twice already and so it will be necessary to have all students ready." She stated and the Headmaster gave a nod of agreement.

"You are correct in that assumption, may I ask what are the changes you have done to Hogwarts?" He asked.

"Rules have been changed, I went through the entire rule book and found many rules to be far to old and some other interesting ones." She answered, not really wishing to go into so much detail as of yet.

"And the four new Professor's I'm afraid I did not know of them." The Headmaster stated and Nephele gave a nod.

"Indeed you were not informed in a sense. I did indeed inform you that four new classes would be given here at Hogwarts, I also informed you that three of those have come to be mandatory." She stated.

"Must three of them be mandatory the student..."

"The students of Hogwarts have the less school hours then Beauxbotom and Durmstrang. The french students attend class until six, Durmstrang until seven. I will not have my school go down the drain because the students are not pleased with the fact that they are getting more school time. It's about time this school becomes the jewel it was meant to be. My decisions stand and not even the Board of Governors can contest this." Nephele stated her voice turning from it's worm tone to an icy chill that had the Headmaster in shock.

After that the diner continued on yet Nephele did not speak a word to the Headmaster or anybody else. She was currently thinking about Fleur and Viktor and how they were doing. It felt weird not having spoken to both her friends in hours. She felt sort of empty but she supposed that feeling would soon leave, well she hopped.

Once dinner finished other things were said and then the students were sent to their dormitories. Finally though it was time to speak with the teachers.

"Lady Hogwarts, we were told that changes have been made such as the length of school time, are you sure this is wise?" Professor Sprout ask but she was not the one to answer but Madam Hooch was.

"I'm sure Lady Hogwarts knows that Beauxbatons and Durmstrang have longer hours then us in class." The flying instructor snapped.

"Yes, and like I informed the Headmaster it is time that my school becomes the jewel it was meant to be. Students are here to learn not to be cuddled. Now for the classes that will become mandatory..."

For a good hour she explained things to the staff and when that was finished they left the Great Hall. With a deep breath Nephele let her mind connect to the school and after a few moments she found herself walking towards her new rooming arrangements. When she arrived it was to see that she was in the dungeons but in the not so used part of them. She found a statue of a dragon. Frowning slightly she thought for a moment. Dragon, why would the entrance to her room be a dragon? What the school mato, never tickle a sleeping dragon. With a smirk she summoned a feather before lightly rubbing it over the dragon's nose. With a Snape the eyes opened to reveal glistering emeralds and then it opened it's mouth and gave a yawn before moving aside.

"Thank you." She said before walking into the hallways that had been revealed.

The place was dark for a few moments until lanterns flared to life. With a smile she walked down for a few moments until she arrived at four paintings. Of course it wasn't hard to realize who the paintings were, from the color and the fact that they were just as she picture she knew them already.

"Lord Gryffindor, Lady Ravenclaw, Lady Hufflepuff, Lord Slytherin it is an honor to speak with you or rather your portraits." She murmured while doing a slight curtsy.

"Ah so somebody has finally decided to take the mantle. Well done girl, who's heir are you?" Godric Gryffindor asked.

"I am the heir of you Lord Gryffindor and you Lady Ravenclaw." She answered and both gave bright smiles.

"Ah so there will be more heirs coming?" Lady Hufflepuff asked hopefully.

"I give you my deepest apologies madam but the Hufflepuff main line has died out. The last heir killed by Lord Voldemort." She murmured causing the woman to gasp.

"Oh my." She murmured and Nephele gave a sad nod.

"What about my line?" Lord Slytherin asked worriedly.

"You're remaining heir is our current Dark Lord. He wants to eradicate all Muggle Borns, Muggles and haft bloods alive. He is known as the Dark Lord Voldemort." She answered causing the man to sigh.

"I never wished for my heirs to become Dark Lords." He murmured causing Nephele to frown.

"I'm sorry sir but if History is to believed, even with most times it can't, you were a Dark Lord yourself." Nephele stated causing Godric to break out into laughter.

"I was a Dark Wizard yes heir, but I was no Dark Lord. I practiced the Dark Arts because I taught the students how to defend against it. In our time the Dark Arts were taught at Hogwarts." Lord Slytherin stated causing Nephele to frown.

"Um, that is very interesting." Nephele stated a frown on her lips. "History books really do need to be rewritten. To many fake Dark Lords and Ladies in them. Although I just confirmed that Morgana wasn't one either." She stated causing the group of four paintings to frown.

"Who is Morgana?" Lord Gryffindor asked.

"The only Dark Lady I know of with the name Morgana was Morgana Le Fey." Lady Ravenclaw stated and Nephele let a smile form on her lips.

"Yes Morgana wasn't a Dark Lady, the only reason she was known as one is because her mother was one. It doesn't really mean that if the parent is a Dark Lord or Lady that the child would be. People just think that way, now more then ever. If you have a single quality or ability that an Dark Lord or Lady had now a days you would be titled a dark witch or wizard. I was titled the heir of Slytherin because of my ability." She sighed causing the group to frown.

"What do you mean child?" Lady Hufflepuff asked.

"I am able to speak to Snakes, my lady. This ability was passed on to me by Lord Voldemort the night he murdered my parents and tried to kill me as a baby." Nephele answered causing Lord Slytherin to pale.

"Attacking a helpless baby..." He whispered before shaking his head.

"If you wish we can discuss more of this in the morning for now we shall inform you of what we are here for. You see each Portrait has a different room or space behind it. Salazar has a hallway that leads to the Potion rooms and the Dueling chambers. Helga has a hallway that leads to an amazing greenhouse and a weapons chamber. It houses many different weapons for you to chose from. Behind me there is my entire personal library mixed in with other books, and the books from my three companions here even Salazar's parceltongue books. Now behind Godric are your sleeping chambers along with your lavatories." Rowena stated causing Nephele's eyes to widen. She never would have thought that that would be the extent of her rooms.

"Thank you Lady Ravenclaw for explaining all that, but if you would kindly excuse me I think I'm about to collapse of exhaustion. It has been a rather long day." She said.

"Of course my dear, in this way." Godric stated while opening.

Bidding a good night to the portraits Nephele walked into her room and was shocked at what she found. The room was huge, it had a large bed that had white bedding. Everything around the room was light colors that contrasted very well with the ceiling. The ceiling was a piece of art, an amazing brilliant place. The ceiling of her bedroom was actually transparent and revealed the ocean above them. She was shocked to find out that the rooms she resided in were under the lake of Hogwarts. It was breathtakingly amazing.

"Oh my god." She whispered before hurriedly getting changed.

When she got dressed she got into her bed and rested against her pillows. She set up an alarm and then the lights turned off. The only light now was that of the ceiling and as Nephele looked up at the lake above her she let a brilliant smile form on her lips.

"Such a brilliant room." She murmured before slowly falling into a peaceful sleep.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Breakfast and Speeches.

...

Waking up the next morning Nephele groaned softly before turning around and tumbling out of bed. Merlin she hated mornings with a passion. Standing up she made her way to her shower and took one before drying herself and her hair. From there she was dressed in her uniform and left her room. When she arrived in the Great Hall for breakfast she was pleased to see some students already up but even more pleased to see that her four new Professors had arrived.

Going over she greeted them.

"Hello, Ellen, Kiky, Thomas, and Damien I'm so glad you guys made it in one piece." She said earning her smiles.

"Beautiful Nephele!" Kiky greeted before giving her a hug.

"So will you give us a tour later today?" Damien asked and she gave a nod.

"Of course, after all you have to choose your classrooms and sleeping chambers." Nephele answered.

"Um you explained the school houses and everything so we're good with that. But I wonder how smart some of them are." Thomas stated causing Nephele to smile.

"No making my students or fellow classmates feeling like fools Thomas." She stated causing the man to sigh.

"Very well." He agreed.

"Well let's get you settled in, more students are arriving and we'll be able to start soon." She said and with that, the four new teachers took their seats and Nephele waited patiently.

Finally, when all the students had arrived she started to speak.

"Good morning Students of Hogwarts, this morning there are a few things to discuss with you. I'm sure many of you have questions about the extra hours of classes you'll be getting but I can assure you I will answer that in a few moments. For now, I have introductions to make. First Professor Enderstone." She declared and the woman stood so that everybody could see her.

Professor Enderstone had black wavy hair with haft of it pulled up in a bun and the rest thrown over her shoulder. Her bun was surrounded by blue ornaments to make sure it stayed in place and was very decorative. Of course, the blue went very well with her bright purple eyes that shown great joy in them. She didn't wear the tradition robes the other Professor's wore but instead she wore a sleeveless bubble dress in white. The dress had a high caller that had a black ribbon around it. The ribbon formed a bow and the two streamers went past the dress.

"Professor Enderstone will be teaching you Wizarding and Muggle Cultures. It is one of the mandatory classes. Then we have Professor Zorallo." She stated while the Professor stood.

Professor Zorallo had long black hair, Smokey grey eyes and slightly tanned skin. He also didn't wear robes but a white slightly see through long sleeved shirt that was only tied together with one black ribbon. That meant his chest was revealed to the world, showing his muscle and even his slight black dragon tattoo on his chest. To go with his shirt he wore a pair of slightly baggy dress pants and around his neck was a black necklace that wrapped around it twice but quite loosely. There were also long black fangs dangling from one part.

"Professor Zorallo will be teaching you Pureblood Etiquette. It's a mandatory class but only for those who have not received training in it." She stated causing most of the pureblood students to sigh. "Now we have Professor Sharon."

The second man of the four Professors stood. He had dark red hair that was messy and falling into his golden eyes. He wore a white shocker with a white fishtail black pinstripe jacket that was only tied with two buttons and the caller pulled up. In his breast pocket, there was a dark grey handkerchief. He wore a light grey dress shirt under the jacket and a pair of white dress pants. His hands though wore hidden under white leather gloves.

"Professor Sharon will be teaching you Wizarding International Cultures. Finally we have Professor Vandette." She stated and this time the most bizarre of the Professors stood.

Professor Vandette had strait hot pink hair that went down to her waist. She had bright blue eyes and wore a pair of pale jeans that were ripped and marked in different places. To go with that she wore a black corset and a short leather jacket with long sleeves. Around her own neck was a black choker.

"Professor Vandette will be teaching you Magical Creature Breading that is the only optional class. Now the reason for this is simple. Prejudice against Muggles, Muggle borns and Haft bloods is strong in England. Stronger than the rest of Europe. Not only that but I think it's about time that both sides understand the other. Purebloods say that muggle borns don't bother learning their culture and just try to bring in their own muggle ones. Well this way you get both. Purebloods and those raised by wizards learn all about muggle cultures and other things while those who were raised by muggles and in the muggle way will learn about the wizarding world and things this world deems important such as etiquette. Now before you start complaining about the extra hours take note that Beauxbaton and Durmstrang also have longer hours, Beauxbaton students attend until six while Durmstrang attends until seven. We are supposed to be the pride of Europe well let us show them just how much of a jewel we are. Now with the return of Lord Voldemort, security had been tightened. I hope you all understand the importance of this not being out after curfew. If you are caught then you will be severely punished. Now I'm sure you all wish to eat, take your class choices and so other things. The Professors are willing to answer any questions you might have and your Heads of House will gladly help you with your classes." With that, she gave them a smile before walking over to Gryffindor table and sitting down beside Ron.

Of course, the moment she said those words students started to talk amongst each other, some students went to see the Professors and asking questions. Meanwhile Nephele was getting some fruit for breakfast, she was starved.

"Have any idea if you'll take the new class for animals?" She asked Ron after taking a bight of fruit.

"They all look really interesting actually." Ginny answered causing Nephele to grin.

"I hope so because you guys were on the list of for Pureblood Etiquette." She said causing Ron to wince.

"Bloody hell, mum and dad never taught us that because they never thought we would need it." Ron muttered.

"Um...but you will need it if you get high up in the Ministry or if you marry somebody with a high power seat." She answered causing both Weasleys to give nods of agreement.

"Makes sense and the Professors don't seem so bad." Ginny said.

"I was thinking about taking Magical Breading but I don't really know what the class would be like." Ron told her causing her eyes to widen in joy.

"Then, let's go ask the Professor you can always drop Divination if you want." Nephele said causing Ron to gulp. "What?"

"Eh Professor Vandette looks a little bit um weird." He said causing Nephele to chuckle.

"Yeah but she's a great person." Nephele said before taking his hand and pulling him towards the staff table.

"Nephele what can I help you and your friend with?" Kiky asked brightly.

"Ron here wants to know what Magical Breading is all about." Nephele answered.

"Ah well it's quite simply actually you'll learn how to take care of magical creatures that are with child, you'll also learn how to take care of a magical youngling. Nephele you sighed up for it didn't you?" Professor Vandette asked.

"Yes I did." Nephele answered.

"Seems really interesting, thanks Professor." Ron said causing the woman to smile brightly.

"No trouble kids now go on and let me eat." Kiky stated and with that, they both left to return to Gryffindor table.

"Hey Nephele were did you meet Professor Vandette?" Ron asked.

"Well I actually met all four of them at the same place but I can tell you about that later, we still need to pick all our classes." She answered and Ron gave a nod.

After a bit, they finally finished choosing their classes and gave them to Professor McGonagall who looked them over.

"I'm glad to see that you dropped Divination." She said causing both teens to blush.

"Well it sort of gets long when all the Professor does is vision your death." Nephele said causing Professor McGonagall to smile softly.

"Well then you have chosen your regular classes and replaced Divination with Magical Creature Breading and keeping Care of Magical Creatures. Well then here you are." Professor McGonagall stated as she handed two pieces of parchment over.

"Thank you Professor." With that, the duo left the Great Hall for outside.

For a while they said nothing just enjoying being back in each other's company. Finally, they arrived near the lake and looked out over it.

"You know what I found when I went to my chambers last night?" She asked him and Ron gave her a look that made her giggle softly.

"How am I supposed to know I wasn't there?" He said.

"Um, I say the four portraits of the founders, each alive. We spoke for a few moments." She told him then smiled. "I also learned that Salazar Slytherin wasn't a Dark Lord but only a Dark Wizard. He practiced the Dark Arts because back then he taught them so that students were able to understand what they were protecting themselves against."

"You know you have a knack of finding out that certain Dark Lords and Ladies aren't actually Dark Lords and Ladies." Ron stated with a chuckle.

"I know, but I am the heir to one of them after all." She laughed.

"Um wonder when Dumbledore will find out." Ron said.

"I don't know but this here is something I have been waiting a long time for." Nephele said while taking out the letter that Viktor had given her yesterday.

"What is it?" Ron asked.

"It's a letter from her Majesty the Queen. She had opened her Magical court up once more and was the one responsible for getting rid of Fudge. I was able to contact her so that we could set our world strait. She may be a muggle but she still is Queen of England and it's much more powerful in the Magical world then in the Muggle world." Nephele explained.

"What does it say?" Ron asked and this time Nephele handed him the letter and he read it.

_Dear Nephele,_

_ Your request was shocking to say the least but I understand your need to know the truth. I have decided to allow your visit to Nurmengard but you will be taking one of my person guards with you. Samual has agreed to take you. I hope you know what you are doing dear child and that you get all the answers you want. I'm afraid I cannot write a very long letter as I have a meeting today but I wish you a good first day at school. If you need any help with anything do not worry, just send a letter. In addition, Samual will be at Hogwarts to pick you up on the first Saturday of school._

_Her Majesty, Queen of England_

"Holly shit Nephele why do you want to go there?" Ron asked in a hushed voice.

"Because my grandfather is there and I need answers." She whispered back causing Ron to sigh.

"Man if anybody finds out you are going to visit him there will be shit going around." He grumbled.

"I don't care, the papers have no affect and I only want answers that's it." She stated and he gave a nod of acceptance.

"Well it's going to be hard to convince Dum...what you don't need to because you can leave school property whenever you want." Ron said and Nephele gave a nod.

"Oui."

"Eh Nephele I don't understand French." Ron said causing Nephele to blush.

"Sorry, I said yes."


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

The first day of classes arrived for the students and they all made there way to the Great Hall for breakfeast. Nephele looked down at her scedual and found that she had Magical Creature Breading first thing. Sitting down beside Ron she looked at his schedule and found that he had the same as her.

"Glad to see we won't be separated for our classes, we have the same schedule." He remarked causing her to smirk.

"Arn't you happy about that?" She asked.

"But of course mate, you are my best friend. Merlin a full summer away from you drove me crazy." He stated.

"Oh Ron I didn't know you loved me so much." She exclaimed causing Ron to pout.

"But darling of course I do." he answered and for show wrapped his arms around her. Nephele laughed as she wrapped her own arms around him and kissed his cheek.

As they did that the rest of the hall was watching them in shock asking themselves or others if the two Gryffindors had lost their minds.

"Um Ron, Nephele are you two alright?" Neville hesitantly asked.

"Of course mate why wouldn't we be." Ron asked as they let go and started to eat as if nothing had happened.

"You guys freak me out a bit you know that right?" Dean asked and they flashed him a smile that made him shake his head. "Yap it's official you two are crazy."

"Dean we are not crazy!" Ron exclaimed.

"Yes we are just out of our minds." Nephele answered causing everybody to snort with the exception of a few, Hermione being one of them.

"You shouldn't act like this Nephele you are the Lady of Hogwarts you should command respect." Hermione stated.

"I will command respect when I wish the respect Miss Granger. Seing as I'm a student currently and I wish to have some fun I do not see the meaning of having respect. Plus it's early morning we are allowed to be slightly crazy." Nephele answered causing the girl to sniffle and turn her head from them.

"Bloody hell you're acting like Perce!" Ginny exclaimed causing Fred, George and Ron to look at Hermione in horror.

"Blood hell it's true!" They exclaimed all at once causing both Ginny and Nephele to burst into giggles.

"You guys are idiots." She whispered before the bell rang and they hurriedly left the hall for their first classes.

The class of Magical Creature Breading was outside and near a courthard. When they arrived they found Professor Vandette waiting for them. She was dressed much like yesturday and it still took many people off guard. Still Nephele was happy. She had told Ron how she met the three new Professors and he had been shocked. He hadn't dreamed that she would have met the three Professors in France of all places.

"Welcome everybody to your first class of Magical Creature Breading. Today I'm going to be explaining what we will be doing this year and also give a slight lecture on certain things. Now why don't you all take seats and listen like goo little kids." Professor vandette stated and the group did as told.

Slowly Nephele looked around after she sat on the fountain. The class held some people who took Care of Magical Creatures. She was slightly shocked to see Draco Malfoy there but then he didn't seem to impressed of the class as of yet. Then there was the Gryffindors and a few more Slytherins. Shaking her head she turned to the Professor and listened as she spoke.

"Now in this class you will learn about how people can bread certain magical creatures or about how other magical creatures bread. You see there is a process for different creatures. Of course you will actually be helping. I have been able to have a certain few magical creatures agree to help in my class. They will allow us to help in carring for their younglings and helping them birth their younglings. For that to happen you lot must understand a lot about those certain creatures and if I find that you won't be responsible enough to help in that certain task then you will only watch. Breaging a life into this world is a gift and an honor." Professor Vandette stated in a firm voice that caused many to gulp.

An hour later the class left the grounds for their neck class. There was much chatter amongst the group and Nephele was pleased to see that it was mostly positive.

"We have Transfiguration." Ron stated and Nephele gave a nod before they left for their class.

When they arrived they found the Professor waiting for them and swiftly took their seats. When the last student arrived and the bell rang McGonagall started her class.

"This year is OWL year. It is an important year for all of you seing as you will be taking your OWL's. With those OWL's many doors will be opened to you in your future of choice. With your OWL's coming up it is time to get to work and I can inform you now that nothing will be getting easier." Professor McGonagall stated causing a few to moan yet Nephele gave a nod. It made sense after all. "Now we shall start with reviews for today and tomorrow we will began the new levels."

With that they were given the order to transfigure their pins into figures of their choice as long as it wasn't to simple or easy to do. Nephele looked around for a moment and then desided to just relaxe and have some fun. Taking her wand she thought for a moment before aiming her wand at the object. She thought about what she wanted and then thought the spell. Considering that she had been working on non verbal spells she was pleased to see that it had worked. Where he pin once sat was now a goblet.

"Well done Miss Potter I did not know you could do non verbal spells." Professor McGonagall remarked.

"I have been practicing all summer Professor." She answered.

"But how you were under age?" Hermione asked and that's when Nephele noticed that the girl was siting infront of her.

"Because Miss Granger I was emancipated as I became Lady of my family." Nephele answered.

"Very well done Miss Potter twenty points for performing advanced work." the Professor congratulated before walking off.

At the end of class the students were given homework before they left.

"Did you see her face? I mean Merlin she just

A storm had started earlier Saturday morning yet it did not detour Nephele from her journey that day. Currently she was getting ready. She didn't want to show weakness to her 'grandfather' and so decided to get dressed in a pair of black skinny jeans a pair of leather high heel buckle boots a purple tank top and a black short leather jacket with long sleeves. She pulled a cloak over her shoulders and made sure she had her wand before leaving her room. When she arrived in the Entrance hall, she found a young man standing there dressed in the Queen's auror robes. That was Samual Edgarson.

"Ah Lady Nephele it is good to see you once more." Samual stated and Nephele gave the man a smile.

"It is good to see you as well Samual." Nephele greeted in returned.

"Ah Miss Potter may I ask where you are going?" Came the elderly voice of the Headmaster.

"I'm afraid Headmaster that as Lady of Hogwarts I have the right to leave school grounds with out informing you of where I will be going. I can assure you I will be in complete safety as Samual here is a member of the Queen's Auror guard. Now if you excuse us we have someplace to be." Nephele stated and with a smile to Samual, they left Hogwarts.

...

Looking up at the building before her, Nephele let a sigh leave her lips. The place looked so dark and sad. Shivering slightly she composed herself and fallowed Samual inside. From there he led her up to the top most sell. However, with each cell they passed Nephele could see the regiments of what looked to have been activity. The thought that these cells had once held prisoners was not a nice thought at all. Finally, they arrived on the floor that was the top most and with a deep breath; she walked over to the cell.

The light entering the cell from the small window was just enough to lightened the features of an old man. The man was bald and had many wrinkles maring his face. He wore dirty robes and was thin. Yet the moment the man noticed her he looked into her eyes and she saw that they were sapphires.

"Well, well it's not normal for me to get visitors." The man whispered as he stumbled to his feet and approached the bars.

She made sure not to reveal any emotions to this man as he was a true Dark Lord. As the man approached the bars Nephele could smell the foul stench of his life here in the prison.

"You look like her." He whispered.

"My name is Nephele." She murmured.

"Any relation to Elinor Gwyned?" He asked causing her to frown. "What is your complete name?"

"I do not know if I have any relation to Elinor Gwyned and my full name is Lady Nephele Lily Grindelwald Gryffindor Ravenclaw Black Le Fay Potter." She answered causing his eyes to widen.

"You... you are related but you're to young to be..."

"I'm your granddaughter." She stated and that caused shock to appear on his face. "My mother was Lily Potter nee Evans. She was adopted by muggles and raised until she attended Hogwarts and joined the light side as a fighter against Voldemort." She informed him causing his already wide eyes to widden just a bit more.

"Hogwarts, the light. I suppose nobody knew she was my daughter." He whispered.

"No, and nobody knows that I am your granddaughter with the exception of the Queen of England." She answered.

"And why have you come?" He asked.

"Answers." She answered.

…

Arriving back at Hogwarts Nephele turned to her body guard and gave him a smile that he returned.

"Thank you Samual for bringing me. I appriciated it a lot. I hope you did not have a boaring morning." She said.

"Not at all Lady Nephele. The journey was a different one from what I'm used to and I was all to pleased to do help you. If you are in need of anything do not fear to contact me and I shall be at your disposal." Samual answered before giving the back of her hand a kiss and leaving her.

With a soft smile Nephele started the journey up the castle were she was met by Ron who looked at her worriedly.

"How did it go?" He asked.

"It went, I have received answers." She answered causing him to smile brightly.

"Brilliant so what are you going to do for the rest of the day?" he asked.

"We are going to have some fun, since I can't play Quidditch anymore why don't we go fly around?" She asked him and he gave a nod before they hurred to their own rooms and got their brooms.

They met on the pitch in no time and started to fly around. Of course they were soon joined by the twins, Ginny, Katy, Angelina and Alicia. They decided to make a game of it and soon were flying around in a fake match.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

It was morning of a beautiful Monday. Of course that also meant very crabby students who were not very exited to return to classes. Currently Nephele was making her way to the Great Hall. She was dressed in her uniform yet a book was in her hands and she seemed to be quite interested in her book and navigated with quite a bit of accuracy that made many students stop and stair. Once she arrived in the Great Hall even the staff stared in mild shock as she took her seat and placed her book against a bowl. Nobody would have thought that Nephele Potter would have been reading a book at breakfast. Ron, who sat before her, stared at his best friend for a few moments before shrugging his shoulders and continuing with his food. Soon though the hoots of owls could be heard and everybody looked up to see them arrive, hundreds of owls flew into the Great Hall and Nephele was pleased to see Hedwig with a few letters. The moment the owl landed thought Nephele noticed a howler. Suddenly it started to shout and it was revealed to be Mrs. Weasley's voice.

_Harry James Potter how dare you disobey the Headmaster! Not only that but how could you lie about being the Heir of Hogwarts. Also how dare you go strutting around as a girl. Have you no shame! You will listen to me and listen well you will stop this foolishness this instance... _

Growling Dawn aimed her wand and set the Howler on fire shutting it up.

"How dare she..." She fumed yet took a deep breath and shut her mouth.

"My mother has no right." Ron growled but suddenly Nephele slammed her book shut stood and left the hall. Worried Ron ran out of the hall after her but made sure to take the rest of her mail with him.

"Nephele! Nephele wait up!" He shouted just as they arrived at her dorm.

"I hope you don't mind that I will be writing your mother a letter Ron." Nephele murmured in a dangerously low voice.

"Of course not, the woman deserves it for what she has done. She had not right to send you a Howler and scold you as if you were her child or a child at all." Ron stated and Dawn gave a nod just as they arrived at the paintings. For a moment Ron was taken aback but ignored it as he fallowed her in.

Swiftly Nephele sat at a desk and started to work an a letter.

_Dear Mrs. Weasley, _

_ How dare you! You have no right to recriminate me as if I were your own child. My name is Nephele Potter! I am the daughter of James and Lily and yes I am a girl. It was proven by the Goblins themselves and if you have a problem with their ability then take it up with them and do not, I repeat do not even think of scolding me for something I am. Now as for the first part of your letter. The Headmaster can go take a swan dive off the Astronomy tower. I have no care for what he thought was right for me for he is only the Headmaster of Hogwarts and I am a legal adult. As for my statue as Lady Hogwarts. You don't seem to have quite the knowledge about family rings. I wouldn't be able to call myself Lady of Hogwarts if I weren't. Not kindly refer to me as Nephele Potter no Lady Potter from now own. _

_Lady Potter of Hogwarts_

With that finished she put the letter in an envelope and summoned her phoenix. She gave her whispered orders and with a trill she disappeared leaving both teens alone.

"Well then Ron let us leave for our first class of the day." Nephele stated and caused Ron to snort.

"You sure you'll be fine in Potions?" He asked as they left her room but when he looked at her he was slightly disturbed to see a very calm smile.

"Oh there is no need to worry Ron, I'm sure I can handle Potions." She stated.

Ron shook his head as he walked beside his friend. Sometimes he was scared of her. Suddenly her remembered the letters and handed them to Nephele who gave him a smile before starting to read them.

_Dear Nephele, _

_ Gringotts has given me many possibilities to improve with my English, I have also met a man by the name of William Weasley. I think he is related to your friend's family as I say him last year as well. He is quite a nice person and seems to enjoy what he is doing. I must admit he has a way to attract a woman with that earring of his. Perhaps you can ask your friend about him pour moi?Also the Goblin's are being very kind. I hope that you are doing well. How are you classes? Merlin I actually miss Beauxbatton. _

_Love,_

_Fleur_

Giggling softly she put the letter in her bag along with the others before turning to Ron who was looking at her in worry.

"Fleur has met Bill." She stated causing Ron's eyes to widen. "She's asked me to ask you about him. You mind?"

"Merlin I don't think Bill will know what hit him." Ron chuckled causing Nephele to laugh. "But you can have my help."

"Thanks Ron, but it seems that we have arrived, two minutes before the bell rings." She stated before leading him inside.

Many students where already there and Nephele soon spotted a seat beside Neville. She motioned to Ron and he gave a nod before they took the table and set there things up. Just on time Snape barged in, cloaks bellowing behind him and a fowl look on his face as if he had just swallowed a lemon. The moment he arrived at the front of the class he turned and curled his lip in disgust.

"This year you will be learning quite a few things in potions. Now you will be working on harder potions, potions many of you will not be able to complete." He sneered while giving a look to Neville that had Nephele frowning although she bit her tongue. "Today you will be working on the Dreamless Sleep Potion. Get to work."

With that students made there way to the storage closset and gathered the ingredients they needed before finding there way back to their places and starting their work. During class Nephele noticed that Snape seemed to stay away from her for a bit but then he started to breath down all there backs and it was seriously getting on her nerves. Suddenly a whimper was heard and Nephele turned her head to see Neville's potion bubbling. Her eyes widen as she noticed the clear sighs of an explosion.

"Hit the deck!" She cried before tackling Neville to the ground and waiving a shield around her and the boy. She was glade to see the other muggle borns do the same and the rest of the students fallowing before a hug BOOM was heard and potion good went flying everywhere. Smock soon filled the room and Nephele coughed. The smock was thick and dark and Nephele knew it wasn't a good thing.

"Out of the class now!" Snape ordered and as swift as they could they left the room. Nephele brought Neville at a crawl since it was a best way to leave the room. When they arrived out they found that most of the class was out but she realised that one person was left behind.

"Hermione!" She exclaimed yet Snape was to bussy checking his own health to be bothered.

Swiftly she looked at the door and before Ron could do anything started to crawl through the doorway back into the room. Coffing Nephele covered her mouth and squinted around the room. Finally she noticed a pron form on the ground and crawled as fast as she could over. When she reached the young Gryffindor's side she found her covered with potion good. Gasping she reached for her wand and summoned a stretcher before levitating Hermione onto it. Once done she made sure it kept low to the ground before crawling towards the door. The smock had gotten thicker and seemed to have a green tint to it but thankfully they reached the door and Nephele sent the stretcher out first before going herself. The moment she stepped out of the class room she was met by a worried Poppy Pomfrey.

"Don't worry about me Madam, please worry about Hermione." She groaned before stumbling over to a wall and slumping to the ground.

She was soon joined by Ron and a babbling Neville who was trying to apologize. Gently she placed a hand on his shoulder causing him to shut up and look into her eye.

"It wasn't your fault Neville. You were doing your best." She whispered causing Neville to whimper.

"I just get so nervous with him breathing down my neck and I swear I say something fly into my cauldron." he whimpered causing her to frown.

"I will figure it out Neville but until then no punishment will be given." She stated and the Headmaster, who had heard her, gave a nod of agreement yet it seemed like Snape had not.

"LONGBOTTOM! You bubbling fool you are never, ever to enter my class again, you imbecile!" He shouted but he wasn't finished there. "Idiot, I should have kicked you out the day you arrived, just like your mother. Not able to handle a simple potion!"

"Severus!" The Headmaster exclaimed but Nephele would have none of it and stood before Neville earning her a sneer from Snape.

"And you Potter, probably helped the boy explode his potion didn't you!" He shouted.

"Professor Snape you will call me by my rightful title, Lady Potter. As for your words just now I have had enough. Since the moment we have all arrived at Hogwarts you have been nothing but fowl and nasty towards any student that is not a Slytherin. You seemed to forget one that a Head of House is not supposed to be in favour of their own house but treat all with fairness. I will be looking into this matter and no punishment will be given until then. As for you, you have insulted a student, laid the blame on another and as you checked yourself over before you own students you forgot to notice that there was a student still trapped inside the classroom. You are hereby on probation and if I hear anything else you will be stripped of your title as Head of House." She stated her voice not wavering in the bit.

"How dare you Potter! You can't do this!" He shouted.

"Oh I can Professor Snape and if you didn't know what probation means then let me explain it to you. All points you take will be monitored by another Professor who will have no bias judgement on your decision. Meaning if you took points from Gryffindor it won't be Professor McGonagall looking at that but another Head of House and so on. You also will not be supervising any detentions and all detentions scheduled under your sight will be moved to other Professors." With that said she turned turned to the Headmaster. "I hope that you and I are clear on this matter Headmaster you have no say as you have been informed of Professor Snapes ways yet have done nothing to stop it."

With that said she informed the students that there things would be returned to them by way of House elves after they are cleared and check and that they should leave. They would also be excused for not having certain objects with them. Finally the students started to leave and swiftly Nephele made her way to the Infirmary to check on Hermione. Even though they were not on good terms at that moment Hermione had been her friend and she hoped that she would be one day as well. Arriving she found that more students from the class were there as well for miner burns and such. Going over to Hermione's bed she sat down beside her and let a sigh leave her lips.

"Merlin if I find that somebody had actually sabotaged Neville's potion, then all points will be stripped and that student will receive detention for the rest of the year. No buts about it." She growled.

Where Hermione had had long bushy brown hair, what hair she had now was chard and short. She even had balled spots. Her face had burn marks and had a thick yellow past on it. Rubbing her eye she sat back in her chair and summoned a house elf for a cup of tea. She would wait for Hermione to wake up.

Four hours passed slowly but for much of that time Nephele looked into what had happened in the Potion Class room. Thanks to the wards in all the class rooms she was able to see what had actually happened in the class room. She had been enraged to see that it had been Draco Mafloy who sabotaged the potion. After learning that she started on other things, such as research on Snape. She wanted to know why he had been given the title as Head of Slytherin when he couldn't have been teaching for more then seven years before they had arrived as first years. She was not happy at what she learned and planned to change quite a few things.

Suddenly a whimper was heard and she shot up to see that Hermione was waking up. Swiftly she called for Madam Pomfrey and just as she arrived Hermione's eyes opened.

"Hello Hermione dear, how do you feel?" Madam Pomfrey asked gently.

"Pain." She croaked and swiftly Madam Pomfrey got her a pain potion and Nephele got her some water for her dry throat. Gently she helped her sit up slightly so that she could drink some water and then Madam Pomfrey got her to drink her potion. "Thank you."

"Now Hermione I'm going to do a quick scan but you have nothing to worry about." Madam Pomfrey whispered before waiving her wand over the girls body. "Well then, things are healing just fine, sadly we will have to shave your head my dear. But until the skin heals we won't be doing anything." madam Pomfrey stated causing Hermione's eyes to widen.

"There is nothing to worry about Hermione. I'll help you okay." She whispered and that caused Hermione to look at her in shock.

"You...you'll help me?" She whispered.

"Yes."

"But why... I yelled at you... I... I was so horrible to you..." She whispered but Nephele gave her a soft smile.

"Because you need help and you're starting to realize that you were wrong. You'll see Hermione everything will be fine." She tried to reassure and that caused Hermione to relax.

"Thank you Nephele." She whispered.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

For a few more minutes Nephele staid but once Madam Pomfrey got Hermione to sleep she left the room for dinner. There was a few announcements to make. Arriving in the hall students seemed to notice her sour mood and fell silent as she approached the front of the hall. The Staff also stood silent and she turned to look at the students.

"Many of you have probably heard of what has happened today in the fife year Slytherin/Gryffindor Potion class. Hermione Granger was severely injured during this period. Now as I'm sure there have been many version flying around but I will tell you the real version and show you. Over the years this knowledge has disappeared but as Lady of Hogwarts I learned of this. In each section of Hogwarts there is a ward that shows me what has happened. This ward is used if somebody has been accused of an act. Today I will show you what has happened in Potion Class today." She stated and she noticed that Draco Malfoy seemed to have paled drastically.

Slowly the hall darkened and a screen like something appeared then, like in a movie, the happenings of Potion class began to show itself to the hall. They all watched as Snape did his normal entrance, urning scowls of disapproval from most of the staff then they all say the cause of the potion explosion. Draco Malfoy throwing something into Neville's cauldron and only seconds later it exploding. Gryffindor exploded into outrage, screaming and cursing Slytherin yet Nephele shook her head.

"SILENCE!" She shouted earning it. "Now then I'm afraid that this has caused Slytherin to go down to zero points and for Draco Malfoy to earn a detention for every day of the first semester. He has also been stripped of his position as Prefect and place as Seeker on the Slytherin Quidditch team." She stated earning gasped and shouts from Slytherin. Still she continued. "He has shown that he is not capable of acting mature, which is a vital point of being a prefect, he has also showed me that he is not capable of considering the danger of his action or care for other peoples welfare."

That of course caused Slytherin to calm down slightly yet most glared at Malfoy who was shaking in fear.

"I'm afraid that that is not all for the announcement tonight. After reviewing certain facts I learned quite a bit of things today. First the teachers have a set of rules of their own, especially the Heads of Houses. They are to respect that other houses just as they respect there own. Also a professor must have at least five years experience of teaching before becoming the head of their house. Sadly this rule has been by passed and I will not stand for it. Professor Severus Snape, you have shown that you are unable to show equality to the rest of the houses and obviously favor your own house. You are here by stripped of your duty as Head of Slytherin. You had been given the title of Head of Slytherin the moment you arrived when it was clear that it should have gone to Professor Sinistra who had been teaching seven years longer then yourself. From this moment on the Head of Slytherin is Professor Sinistra." With that she gave a nod to Professor Sinistra who was in complete and utter shock then started to make her way to her seat when suddenly a spell went flying her way, thankfully it bounced off a shield she was able to put around her. Instantly the Hall, that had started to rise in sound, fell silent. "Professor Snape, pack your things you are fired. Attacking the Lady of Hogwarts, a student is not only wrong but illegal. If you can loose your temper so easily then there is no way of saying what you would do to another student who wouldn't be able to protect themselves."

"Lady Hogwarts I am sure..." The Headmaster tried but Nephele glared at him along with the rest of the staff.

"She is right Albus. Severus has attacked a student, that gives her full permission to fire him. You and I both know that Severus should never have been given the position as Professor, he hates children." Professor McGonagall stated.

"I expect you out of my school by tomorrow Mr. Snape." Nephele sneered not at all pleased with the fact that she had been attacked by a member of staff.

"You can't do this!" He shouted causing her eyes to narrow.

"Be grateful I'm letting you stay for the night. If I couldn't restrain myself right now you would be out at this moment with your possessions scattered around the grounds. I have had enough with your attitude Snape. I had given you a chance but you blew it with your attack on my persona. So long, leave my school by morning or else you will be forced to do so." She stated before leaving the hall. Just as the doors closed she could hear the cheers of students and smiled softly.

Leaving the Entrance Hall she made her way to her room. She had to search for a new Potion master after all.

That night Nephele spoke with Professor Sinistra, she wanted change out of Slytherin and the only way that would happen now would be with her. Currently they both sat in a empty classroom in silence. Neither really knew each other considering Dawn had never taken her class.

"Lady Hogwarts, I wish to ask why you made me the Head of Slytherin House?" Professor Sinistra finally asked, breaking the silence.

"I thought it would be obvious Professor, you deserve the position, you are the longest teaching Slytherin and it is your right to lead your house." Nephele answered causing the woman to smile. "I have full confidence in you, from what Hermione spoke about you are a great teacher who doesn't take no nonsense. I personally think that that is what Slytherin needs just like Gryffindor."

"I thank you for trusting me with the House of Slytherin, I hope that I will meet you expectations." Professor Sinistra stated causing Nephele to smile.

"I'm sure you will Professor, I do have a request. I will be requesting this of the rest of the houses as well." Nephele stated causing the woman to frown.

"What is your request?" She asked.

"To have all students of your house examined for Child Abuse." She stated causing Professor Sinistra's eyes two widen in shock.

"Why?" She asked softly.

"Because I do not want that to happen to others." Nephele answered and the Professor thought about it for a moment before she realized what Nephele meant by her statement. When she did realize she looked at her with wide eyes and Nephele gave a nod.

"It was more of physical neglect then physical abuse." She whispered.

"Then I will allow it. I won't have anybody in my house affected by such abuse. I will not stand by it." Professor Sinistra stated.

"Thank you Professor, my wish is to find that none of your students have been abused but I fear, with the house of the sly, that we might not find what we want." She whispered and Professor Sinistra gave a sad nod.

After a few more minutes of speaking to each other about Slytherin they shook hands and left the office. Nephele spoke with the other Heads of Houses who swiftly agreed to the prospect of finding any abused students and helping them. That night was quite busy as she made to contact the Queen herself and then try to locate a new Potion master. Hopefully it wouldn't take long.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

The day after the changes had occurred Nephele woke grudgingly from her slumber. She hadn't gone to bed until four in the morning and looking at her clock she was sad to see that it was currently eight o'clock. With a grown she got out of bed and made her way to her bathroom were she swiftly took a long and amazing shower. After that she felt a little more human and got dressed for the day ahead. Today she wouldn't be attending classes, but looking and hopefully interviewing Potion Masters so that they could teach Potions. Not only that but she would have to contact Saint Mungos to have two healers sent to Hogwarts for the Abuse check up. She wouldn't have Madam Pomfrey do all of them. It would have been suicide. Still she would need to eat and perhaps some coffee. Snapping her fingers a house elf arrived and she gave him a gentle smile.

"Could you please bring me a cup of strong coffee, with one teaspoon of sugar and some milk please. To go with that I would like a chocolate croissant and, some almonds and a bowl of fruit please." She requested and the little house elf gave a nod before popping away.

A minute later her food appeared and she instantly reached for her coffee. After a good caffein wake up call she started to go through the male that had arrived when she had been asleep. She was pleased to see that three of those letters were from Potion Masters. Swiftly she went through them and arrived on one letter that seemed very promising. Still she decided not to limit her options as Potion Masters now a days were rare, especially in England. She wrote replies to each letter and sent them off. They were each to schedule an interview. After that she wrote some letters and sent them with her loyal phoenix to Saint Mungos. Thankfully a reply came just a few minutes later and it was good news. They could supply her with three Healers, not just two, and they could arrive that very day an hour after lunch. It was perfect and so after finishing her croissant and fruit she made her way to the Great Hall. Thankfully all the students were there and once she entered, and was noticed, they gave her a standing ovation that caused to to smile softly.

"Thank you but I have a final announcement to make. It is nothing bad but very good. For the next four days each and every student will be going through a check up with a Healer. Three Healers from Saint Mungos are coming to aid Madam Pomfrey in doing those check ups. We shall be going by years and by alphabetical letters. The Healers will be arriving in an Hour and students will be called from class. Now for those who have potion's you are to report to the library were you will conduct a report on a potion of your group level. This will be your work until a new Professor is found. Make sure you take notice that this new Professor can be found tomorrow and so you should not fool around." She stated causing a lot of murmurs from the students. Most were wondering why they would have to go with check ups yet some, Nephele noticed seemed quite worried. Perhaps it had something to do with the projects but Nephele was really hopping it did because if it didn't then that meant they were worried about the physical.

After speaking with Ron and the other Weasley's for a few minutes she left the Great Hall, asking Ron to take her notes for her, and made her way to the infirmary were Hermione was. When she arrived Hermione was up. When she noticed her arrival she seemed a little hesitant but with a smile she relaxed.

"How are you doing today Hermione?" She asked while taking a seat in a chair.

"I'm doing better, my voice isn't so rough anymore and Madam Pomfrey says that my burns are healing fine and that I won't have a scar with the exception of one on my hip, but that one's weird because it's in the shape of a sort of star." She answered causing Nephele to chuckle softly.

"Looks like we both have symbolic scars. I'm glad though."

"I am to - um Nephele I would like to say sorry. You are right. It wasn't my right to yell at you like that and all I can say is that I was worried about my first real friend. Before coming to Hogwarts, I didn't have friends. Everybody called me a know it all book worm and I found it hard to make friends. I guess I didn't know how to react in a situation like that and did the first thing I was comfortable with. Scolding you for something you had the right to do." Hermione whispered causing Nephele's eyes to brighten. "I also understand that sometimes Dumbledore isn't always right. The incident in Potion's showed me that and i hope that he realizes it as well. He doesn't control everything in life especially his students."

"I'm glad you realize that Hermione, and I accept your apology. Now I have a bit of news if you want to hear it." She said causing Hermione's eyes to brighten.

"What sort of news?" She asked curiously.

"Well I am currently on the search for a new Potion master as I had no choice but to fire the one we had. Mr. Snape has left school property this morning and shall not be returning as a Professor. Also Slytherin has a new Head of House, Professor Sinistra. Slytherin also has no points and Draco Malfoy, the one responsible for this, has been stripped of his title as Prefect and Seeker for Slytherin." With each new piece of news, Hermione's eyes seemed to widen drastically. "Malfoy also has a detention for each day of the first semester. If his attitude does not change then things will be much worse next semester."

"But why did you fire Snape, not that I'm not happy?" Hermione asked causing a scowl to appear on Nephele's face.

"The man attacked me. Who could say that he wouldn't have done the same thing if it had been another student. I had had enough with him, he attacked me, bullied no harassed students and did nothing but scowled at everything. He was not meant to be a Professor and so I would not have him teach at my school." Nephele answered causing her friend to smile.

"Do you have any idea how you will replace him?" She asked worried.

"I have interviews set up with a few Potion Masters who responded to my letters. I will soon see who will be teaching, well hopefully. Until then students have a project to occupy themselves with." She answered causing Hermione's eyes to widen.

"What's the Project?" She asked worried.

"Nothing to worry about Hermione, you have to chose a potion that is of your school level and write a report on it." She answered causing Hermione to release a breath of pent up air.

"Thank Merlin, I thought it would have been worse." She sighed causing Nephele to scowled.

"You know I'm not that evil." She stated causing Hermione to laugh softly.

"I know."

For a few more minutes they spoke but then Nephele noticed the time and jumped to her feat.

"I'm sorry Hermione, the Healers from Saint Mungos will be arriving for the check ups. Like I told you every student must go through one, even you. Now I have to go meet them in the Entrance Hall." She stated before leaving the Hospital Wing.

Hurriedly she made her way to the Entrance Hall and waited by the doors. Thankfully the Healers arrived two minutes after she did and she greeted them with smiles. The Healers consisted of two males and one female that would make things equal in the Hospital Wing. The woman was young, with long curly blond hair and olive green eyes. She wore robes with a white over coat over it. Then there was an elder male, that had greying brown hair and amber eyes. He also wore robes but with a white over coat over it. After that there was a young man with green hair and blue eyes. Nephele could tell that he was a new Healer but she also knew that Saint Mungos would not send him if he was not capable of doing what they would be doing.

"Thank you for coming, my name is Lady Nephele Potter, Lady of Hogwarts." She greeted causing the three Healers to smile.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Lady Potter, my name is Sasona Whitestorm, I'm the lead Healer of this team." The woman stated causing Nephele to smile.

"Pleasure to meet you Healer Whitestorm."

"My name is Henry Jacobs, It's an honor to meet you my lady." The oldest male Healer presented.

"My name is Darrek Abbott, nice to meet you Lady Potter." The green haired Healer greeted.

"I'm glad that you could all make it and I'm happy to meet you all. I'm sure you three would like to meet Madam Pomfrey and plan the way you will be working before we start calling the students." She stated and they gave nods of agreement.

Swiftly she started to lead them to the Hospital Wing when they arrived she introduced them to Madam Pomfrey who had just finished up setting the beds for the students. There were four screens as four students would be called at a time. After a moment of planning they started to name students.


End file.
